Neko Island
by Black Key
Summary: Hangeng, Siwon, Yoochun dan Jaejoong terdampar di sebuah pulai dengan para penghuni yang seperti manusia kucing. Bisakah mrka kembali ke dunia mereka? Atau mereka akan jatuh hati pada salah satu dari sekian banyak makhluk aneh tadi? Dan bisakah mereka melarikan diri dari perang saudara dan bencana alam yang terjadi di pulau kecil tadi? YunJae, YooSu, SiBum & HanChul / M-Preg.
1. Teaser

Tittle: Neko Island.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

YunJae

SiBum

HanChul

YooSu

Chap: Teaser.

Genre: Fantasy, Drama, Romance.

Rated: T-M.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary:

Empat pemuda putra dari pengusaha-pengusaha kaya raya ini menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panas mereka dengan berlibur mengunakan kapal pesiar pribadi mereka. Apa jadinya bila di tengah-tengah kesenangan mereka menikmati liburan mewat tiba-tiba badai datang menghempas kapal mereka dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam daerah bernama segitiga bermuda? Masih bisakah keempatnya bertahan hidup dan kembali ke dunia asal mereka saat keempatnya terdampar di sebuah pulau dengan para penghuni yang aneh. Mereka memiliki ekor dan telinga setra terlihat mirip seperti kucing tapi tubuh mereka layaknya manusia biasa bahkan mereka juga bisa berbicara dan anehnya lagi semua penghuni pulau itu berjenis kelamin sama, Laki-laki. Atau mereka akan jatuh hati pada salah satu dari sekian banyak makhluk aneh tadi? Dan bisakah mereka melarikan diri dari perang saudara dan bencana alam yang terjadi di pulau kecil tadi?

Perkenalan Tokoh:

Tan Hangeng (19)  
Putra tunggal Tan Zhoumi pengusaha kaya yang menjalankan bisnis mereka di dalam bidang Enternaiment. Hangeng adalah seorang model muda berbakat yang memiliki sifat lebut, penyabar dan tak banyak tingkah. Bahkan dia terlihat paling dewasa di antara dua teman dekatnya yang lain padahal umur mereka sama.

Park Yoochun (19)  
Putra ketiga Park Jun Jin pengusaha kaya yang menjalankan bisnis mereka di dalam bidang hiburan seperti club malam, tempat perjudian dan hotel serta resort. Yoochun, namja yang memiliki wajah bak cassanova ini terkenal sering bergonta-ganti kekasih. Dalam satu bulan saja dia bisa lima sampai sepuluh kali mengandeng wanit yang tentunya cantik-cantik. Yoochun juga terkenal dengan sifatnya yang mudah marah dan kurang ramah.

Choi Siwon (19)  
Putra sulung Choi Seunghyun pengusaha kaya yang memiliki usaha taman hiburan dan departemens stort. Pria tampan yang sedikit brother complex dengan adik kecilnya ini terkenal memiliki sifat yang lembut tapi juga mudah terbawa suasana apa lagi kalau sudah menyangkut adiknya.

Kim Jaejoong (17)  
Namja berwajah cantik bersifat manja satu ini tak lain adalah adik satu-satunya Siwon. Tujuh tahun yang lalu kedua orang tua kandungnya memutuskan bercerai, Siwon ikut bersama appa-nya sedangkan ia ikut bersama umma-nya karena itulah nama marganya dan Siwon berbeda. Dan karena nama marga yang berbeda tadi banyak orang yang tak tahu kalau ia dan Siwon sebenarnya saudara kandung. Orang-orang lebih mengenal ia sebagai kekasih kakaknya tadi.

Heechul (20)  
Putra pertama dan calon raja penganti sang appa yang nantinya akan menguasai pulau bernama Neko Island. Heechul adalah pemuda yang cantik, memiliki rambut panjang sebahu, telinga dan ekornya berwarna abu-abu, ada tanda berwarna hitam di keningnya yang berbentuk seperti diamond, sifatnya sangat keras kepala, galak dan mudah terbawa emosi.

Yunho (20)  
Yunho dan Heechul sebenarnya saudara kembar yang lahir dari ibu yang sama tapi masih tuaan Heechul. Yunho itu sangat tampan dan banyak yang jatuh hati padanya, ia memiliki telinga dan ekor berwarna hitam gelap, memiliki tanda hitam berbentuk bintang di keningnya, sifat Yunho sangat dewasa, ia lebih sering mementingkan saudara-saudaranya dari pada dirinya terutama adik terkecilnya Kibum. Yunho sangat menyayangi dan melindungi Kibum karena beberapa tahun yang lalu Kibum pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya saat ia tertangkap salah satu anak buat pamannya.

Junsu (16)  
Junsu adalah putra ketiga serta adik pertama Yunho dan Heechul. Junsu memiliki wajah yang cantik seperti Heechul, rambutnya pendek seperti Yunho, telingga dan ekornya berwarna putih, memiliki tanda berbentuk bulan sabit di keningnya, sifat Junsu sedikit tomboy dan selalu ingin tahu.

Kibum (14)  
Kibum adalah si bungsu di antara saudara-saudaranya, ia cantik dan berambut pirang panjang sebahu seperti Heechul, telinga dan ekornya berwarna pirang senada dengan warna rambutnya, memiliki tanda berbentuk heart di keningnya, sifat Kibum pemalu, lemah dan penakut.

Changmin (18)  
Changmin itu sepupu Yunho, Heechul, Junsu dan Kibum, anak dari kakak orang tua mereka yang ingin merebut seluruh kekuasaan yang mereka punya. Changmin punya alasan tersendiri kenapa dia mau-mau aja ngebantu appa-nya buat ngehancurin keluarga sepupunya dan Cuma dia yang tahu alasannya itu. Changmin itu punya wajah tampan, telinga dan ekornya belang tiga warna: putih, hitam dan pirang, memiliki tanda busur panah di keningnya, sifatnya ambisius, mau menang sendiri, kasar, ga punya perasaan, licik dan mudah marah.

FF Baru lagi -_- Di saat mau UTS malah dapat ide ff ini. Semua yang baca mohon dukungan dan semangatnya yah, karena itu jangan lupa berikan saya comment-nya. Ada pertanyaan atau saran di comment saja, nanti di balas kok pertanyaannya dan sarannya bisa saya pertimbangkan.

Saya bingung mau nge-couple-in Changmin sama siapa, yang jelas dia bakal jadi Alfa alias Seme di ff ini. Ada saran ga? Maunya sih Changmin tar dapat uke yang cantik, bukan uke jadi-jadian, bukan properti milik orang lain, dan sifat uke-nya kaya Jaejoong / Kibum yang pendiam / pemalu. Q ga mau masangin Changmin ma Kyuhyun / Onew (Mereka kan uke jadi"an dan properti milik orang lain). Ada yang bisa memberi saran? Silahkan tulis bersama comment di colom comment ne... di tunggu, gomawo.


	2. Chapter 1

Tittle: Shima no Neko / Neko Island / Cat's Island / Pulau Kucing.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

YunJae

SiBum

HanChul

YooSu

Chap: 1

Genre: Fantasy, Drama, Romance.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Siwon, Hangeng, Yoochun & Jaejoong terdampar di sebuah pulau bernama Neko Island. Mereka di sana bertemu dengan manusia kucing, akankah keempatnya jatuh hati dengan para neco? Dan bisakah mereka kembali ke dunia mereka dengan selamat?

_o0o_

Belum juga hilang rasa takut yang terus menghantui saat badai besar tiba-tiba datang dan menghempas kapalmu masuk ke tiga pusaran besar yang terkenal bernama segitiga bermuda itu kini di dalam otakmu berputar berbagai macam pertanyaan yang tak juga terjawabkan itulah yang Hangeng, Yoochun, Siwon dan Jaejoong rasakan. Ketakutan akan kematian memang sudah mereka lalui dengan selamat karena sampai detik ini keempatnya masih bisa bernafas dan anggota tubuh mereka pun masih lengkap tak kurang satu pun.

Setelah badai besar yang mereka rasakan keempatnya terbangun di malam hari dan mendapatkan kapal mereka yang rusak serta tubuh keempatnya yang terdampar di sebuah pulau antah berantah terlebih tak lama setelahnya banyak orang-orang aneh yang memiliki ekor dan telinga seperti kucing menyerang dan menangkap mereka. Mereka berempat pun digiring masuk ke dalam sebuah perkampungan yang di huni lebih banyak lagi orang-orang aneh tadi yang semuanya laki-laki walau banyak di antara mereka yang berwajah cantik.

Dan sekarang sudah semalam terlewati sejak mereka tertangkap dan menjadi sandera, keempat namja tadi di kurung di dalam sebuah tempat seperti sangkar berukuran tak lebih dari dua meter. Mereka terkurung di tempat yang terpisah dengan jarak sekitar sepuluh meter. Dan kalau di lihat-lihat di sekitar mereka lebih terkesan seperti tempat persembahan karena di tengah-tengah keempat kurungan yang mereka huni terdapat altar persembahan dan tak jauh dari sana terlihat juga singasana raja.

"Jae! Jae! Jaejoong!" Suara teriakkan yang terdengar cukup keras tadi membuat namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong ini terbangun dari tidur lelahnya. Dengan malas ia mengeliatkan tubuh pegalnya, ia sedikit kesal karena tidurnya terganggu tapi saat sadar ia tak sedang tidur di kamarnya yang mewah Jaejoong pun langsung terbangun dan memandang takut kesekelilingnya.

"Aku dimana?" Tanya Jaejoong ketakutan, ia langsung menarik tubuhnya hingga ke sudut kurungan dan duduk memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Jae!" Sebuah teriakan memanggil namanya Jaejoong dengar lagi, teriakan yang berasal dari salah satu sahabat hyung-nya, Park Yoochun, yang juga sudah ia anggap seperti hyung sendiri.

"Yoochun Hyung!" Seru Jaejoong saat ia mendapati Yoochun di dalam kurungan lainnya, ia langsung berlari ke sisi lain kurungan agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Yoochun.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, aku sudah mencoba membangunkanmu sejak tadi." Terlihat sedikit kelegaan dari nada bicara Yoochun mungkin karena sejak tadi dia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Jaejoong atau kedua sahabatnya hingga meninggalkan ia seorang diri yang masih bernyawa di sana.

"Hyung kita ada dimana sekarang?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah ketakutannya yang sangat terlihat.

"Entahlah aku juga tak tahu, tapi yang pasti kita sedang berada di sebuah pulau dengan penghuni para siluman kucing." Jawab Yoochun sebatas apa yang ia tahun dan tampaknya jawaban Yoochun tadi malah membuat Jaejoong semakin ketakutan saja.

"Siluman kucing?" Tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"Ne, lihatlah itu kalau kau tak percaya." Balas Yoochun sambil menunjuk salah satu manusia kucing yang saat itu lewat tak jauh dari tempat kurungan mereka berada. Jaejoong tampak bergetar ketakutan melihat manusia kucing tadi bahkan ia seperti yang ingin menangis saking takutnya.

"Omo... hyung aku takut." Rengek Jaejoong.

"Tenanlah, mereka tak akan menyakitimu kalau kau tak melawan mereka." Balas Yoochun tak yakin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia tak bisa membiarkan Jaejoong di bayang-bayangi ketakutan dan menangis di depannya tanpa ia bisa membantu atau sekedar memeluknya agar ia tanang.

"Hyung sebenarnya kita ada dimana?" Tanya Jaejoong yang akhirnya benar-benar manangis ketakutan.

"Sudah hyung katakan hyung tak tahu, Jae. Mungkin ini seperti Lost Island seperti yang di film-film." Balas Yoochun bingung. Sebenarnya ia tak tega melihat Jaejoong yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri menangis begitu.

"Tapi di sini menakutkan hyung. Siwon hyung! Dimana Siwon hyung dan Hangeng hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi saat ia teringat hyung tercintanya. Terliat Jaejoong begitu panik saat tak mendapati Siwon di dekatnya, ia sudah terbiasa berada di dekat Siwon selama ini. Sejak perceraian kedua orang tua mereka Jaejoong memang jadi lebih dekat dengan Siwon dan mempercayai hyung-nya tadi dari pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Tenanglah mereka ada di seberang altar sana, sepertinya mereka juga masih tidur dan belum bangun. Aku sudah mencoba memanggil mereka sejak tadi tapi tak ada balasan juga." Jelas Yoochun. Memang sedikit susah melihat posisi Siwon dan Hangeng yang berjauhan dari tempat mereka karena terhalangi altar tinggi dan pepohonan rindang di sekitar mereka.

"Siwon hyung tak mati dan meninggalkanku sendiriankan?" Tanya Jaejoong takut di tengah isakannya.

"Bodoh! Dia tak mungkin mati, kau tenanglah." Balas Yochun tapi Jaejoong masih terlihat mengkhawatirkan keadaan hyung-nya tadi.

"Andwae! SIWON HYUNG! SIWON HYUNG!" Teriak Jaejoong mencoba memanggil sang hyung dengan histeris, mungkin ia terlalu takut bila kehilangan hyung-nya tadi jadi Jaejoong terlihat histeris.

"Shut... Jae diamlah, kau bisa membuat mereka marah nanti." Seru Yoochun mencoba membuat Jaejoong tenang tapi tampaknya itu percuma saja karena Jaejoong malah terlihat semakin histeris saat tak juga ada balasan jawaban dari Siwon atau pun Hangeng.

"SIWON HYUNG! SIWON HYUNG!" Teriak Jaejoong lagi.

"Jae jangan berteriak, kau membuat masalah saja. Aish..." Yoochun tampak sedikit kesal saat Jaejoong tak juga mau mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Hiks... Hiks... Siwon hyung! Hyung aku takut." Ucap Jaejoong di tengah isakannya.

BBRRRAAAAKKKK...

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba seorang namja berwajah tampan memukul dinding kurungannya dengan pedang panjang yang di pegangnya. Jaejoong yang ketakutan pun langsung menarik tubuhnya menjauhi namja tadi apa lagi saat sang namja menatapnya dengan wajah dingin yang mengerikan tapi jujur saja Jaejoong akui kalau wajah namja tadi tetap terkesan tampan.

"Sekali lagi kau membuat keributan jangan salah kan aku kalau pedangku ini mengores kulit mulusmu itu." Seru namja tadi dingin membuat Jaejoong semakin takut, Jaejoong masih terisak sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan takut-takut namja di depannya akan marah karena terganggu dengan suara tangisannya tadi. Yoochun terlihat membeku di tempat saat melihat kondisi Jaejoong saat ini, ia ingin menolong tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan dalam kurungan seperti sekarang? Tak lama namja tadi pun pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih ketakutan.

_o0o_

Namja cantik ini sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu memandangi wajah tampan namja yang tengah tertidur di dalam kurungan di depannya kini. Namja bernama Kibum ini sepertinya suka pada namja yang di pandanginya yang tak lain adalah Siwon, bisa di katakan Kibum jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Siwon. Semalam Yunho sang kakak pulang dengan membawa empat orang sandera. Yang Kibum tahu keempat sandera tadi merupakan jenis manusia berbeda dari klannya, mereka tak punya telinga dan ekor seperti Kibum tapi entah kenapa dada Kibum berdebar-debar dan ia merasa malu saat menatap Siwon.

"... SIWON HYUNG! SIWON HYUNG!" Terdengar sebuah suara teriakan yang berasal dari Jaejoong tapi tampaknya Kibum tak memperdulikannya. Ia masih setia menatap wajah tertidur Siwon yang menurutnya sangat lucu bahkan terkadang Kibum tersenyum-senyum malu saat menatap wajah Siwon.

"SIWON HYUNG! SIWON HYUNG!" Sekali lagi terdengar teriakan dari Jaejoong dan tampaknya teriakan tadi cukup menganggu Siwon yang tertidur pulas buktinya saja namja tampan tadi mulai mengeliatkan tubuhnya dengan malas.

"Ugh..." Siwon mencoba mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat, saat kedua matanya sudah bisa terbuka dengan sempurna pemandangan yang pertama kali di dapatinya tak lain adalah wajah lucu Kibum yang sedang mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya.

"HUWAAA!" Pekik Siwon kaget mendapati wajah Kibum yang berjarak tak lebih dari setengah meter dari wajahnya walau terhalang kayu yang menjadi penganti besi-besi kurungan. Siwon terlihat bergetar melihat Kibum yang memiliki telinga dan ekor yang bergoyang-goyang lucu mirip kucing.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kibum polos, ia heran melihat Siwon yang tiba-tiba menjauhinya. Kibum pun langsung berpindah ke sisi lain kurungan sekedar untuk berada lebih dekat dengan Siwon tapi Siwon kembali menjauhinya.

"Jangan mendekat! Menjauh! Pergi!" Seru Siwon takut, Kibum masih saja mendekatinya hingga tanpa sadar ia meraih ranting pohon berukuran lumayan besar lalu melemparnya kearah Kibum.

"Aw! Sakit..." Rengek Kibum dengan nada manja sambil memegang kepalanya yang terkana lemparan Siwon. Melihat Kibum yang kesakitan membuat Siwon kembali mencari ranting pohon lainnya untuk melempar Kibum tapi sayangnya kali ini ranting yang Siwon lempar tertahan oleh sabetan pedang. Siwon terdiam tak kala seorang namja mengarahkan ujung pedangnya pada Siwon seraya menatapnya tajam.

"Yunho." Seru Kibum sambil menarik baju bagian belakang namja yang tadi mengarahkan ujung pedangnya pada Siwon. Yunho langsung menurunkan pedangnya saat melihat tatapan memelas sang adik.

"Ayo pergi, ayah memanggil kita." Yunho langsung menarik tangan Kibum pergi menjauh, Kibum tampak tak rela meninggalkan Siwon. Sesekali ia masih menoleh kebelakang menatap namja tampan yang di taksirnya tadi.

"Siwon, kau tak apa-apa?" Panggil Hangeng yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya akibat keributan yang terjadi. Ia melihat semua yang terjadi pada Siwon tadi tapi ia tak bisa menolong sama sekali, "Siwon!" Seru Hangeng lagi dengan nada suara yang tinggi saat Siwon tak juga bergerak dari posisinya. Tampaknya Siwon terlalu shock dan takut dengan kejadian tiba-tiba tadi.

"Siwon! Kau masih bernyawakan?" Panggil Hangeng lagi, akhirnya Siwon pun menolehkan wajahnya kearah kurungan Hangeng.

"Han, apa yang terjadi disini? Semua tak nyatakan?" Tanya Siwon bergetar.

"Aku tak ingin mengataannya, tapi semua terlihat... Nyata." Balas Hangeng. Wajah Siwon pun langsung pucat seketika.

"Jaejoong. Dimana Jaejoong, Han?" Tanya Siwon panik karena tak mendapati sosok sang adik.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi sepertinya aku mendengar suaranya tadi," Balas Hangeng sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling sampai akhirnya ia menemukan dua kurungan lain yang sedikit tersembunyi, "Di sana ada kurungan lainnya, mungkin mereka disana." Seru Hangeng sambil menunjuk kearah dimana Yoochun dan Jaejoong di kurung.

" JAE! JAE KAU DENGAR HYUNG?! JAE! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJAKAN?" Teriak Siwon cukup keras.

"H-hyung! SIWON HYUNG!" Terdengar balasan dari Jaejoong.

"KAU TAK APA-APA KAN?" Tanya Siwon yang sedikit lega mendengar suara Jaejoong yang sedikit serak karena habis menangis.

"HYUNG AKU TAKUT." Balas Jaejoong lagi.

"Tenanglah hyung akan mencari cara untuk menolongmu." Seru Siwon, Jaejoong tak membalas lagi dan itu cukup membuat Siwon kalut dan kembali berteriak memanggil sang adik.

_o0o_

"Jangan cemberut begitu nanti wajah cantikmu menghilang." Seru Yunho mengoda Kibum yang sejak meninggalkan tempat Siwon tadi terus memasang wajah cemberutnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yunho bodoh!" Seru Kibum jutek.

"Yack! Beraninya kau mengatai saudaramu sendiri bodoh." Balas Yunho tersenyum tipis lalu kembali mengoda Kibum yang berjalan di depannya dengan menusuk-nusukkan ujung sarung pedangnya ke pinggang Kibum. Kibum yang kesal pun menghentikan langkannya, membalikan badan dan menatap Yunho tajam.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Yunho Bodoh! Yunho Idiot!" Seru Kibum kesal dan terkesan kekanak-kanakan.

"Ck... Kau menyukai manusia tadi bukan?" Balas Yunho tepat sasaran, Kibum terdiam mempoutkan bibirnya dan memainkan ekornya sendiri, "Kau tak perlu berbohong, kau adikku, dan kita sudah bersama selama bertahun-tahun jadi aku bisa dengan mudah mengetahui semua isi di kepalamu itu." Sambung Yunho, Kibum menundukan kepalanya malu.

"Dia tampan." Seru Kibum pelan tapi masih cukup terdengar oleh Yunho. Kibum memainkan kakinya menyibak-nyibak dedaunan kering di tanah, ia cukup malu mengatakan hal tadi pada sang kakak.

"Aku jauh lebih tampan dari dia." Balas Yunho sombong.

"Yunho jelek." Seru Kibum sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Yunho.

"Kau mengatai kakakmu lagi, Kibum." Balas Yunho dengan wajah dan nada suara yang dibuat-buat marah.

"Yunho jelek." Ledek Kibum yang tak takut pada Yunho karena dia tahu Yunho tak akan berani melukainya.

"Aku tampan, Kibum!" Balas Yunho tak terima dikatai sang adik.

"Jelek, kalau kau tampan kenapa kau tak segera punya beta?" Balas Kibum tak mau kalah dan akhirnya terjadilah pertengkaran anak-anak di antara keduanya.

"Karena aku belum ingin memiliki seorang beta dan tak ada beta neco yang bisa membuatku tertarik." Balas Yunho membela diri.

"Yunho tak laku." Balas Kibum lagi.

"Kibum!" Kesal Yunho.

"Yunho jelek tak laku." Seakan-akan tak perduli dengan kekasalan Yunho, Kibum terus saja mengoda kakaknya tadi.

"Kau..." Geram Yunho pada adik bungsunya tadi.

"YUNHO! KIBUM! AWAS!" Terdengar suara teriakan keras yang menghentikan perdebatan Kibum dan Yunho.

BBRRRUUUKKK...

Tak lama setelah teriakan tadi terdengar tiba-tiba dari atas pohon ada sesorang yang terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh Yunho membuat Yunho ikut terjatuh dan menimpa Kibum dan terjadilah aksi saling tindih di antara ketiganya dimana tubuh kecil Kibum berada paling bawah tepat setelah tubuh besar Yunho. Untung saja Yunho sedikit menahan tubuhnya kalau tidak mungkin Kibum akan merasakan kesakitan yang parah.

"Sakit!" Erang ketiganya kesakitan.

"JUNSU!" teriak Kibum dan Yunho kesal pada salah satu saudara mereka yang sifatnya sedikit nakal tadi.

"Eheheh... Maaf aku terpeleset lagi dari atas pohon." Balas Junsu dengan senyuman tanpa dosa di bibirnya. Ia pun segera beranjak dari atas tubuh kedua saudaranya tadi. Yunho membantu Kibum berdiri dan membenarkan bajunya yang berdebu.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti seorang alfa, Junsu. Kalau kau begini terus kau tak akan bisa dapat mate dengan cepat." Omel Yunho pada Junsu sambil membantu membersihkan rambut Kibum yang tertempeli dedaunan kering.

"Ne, Yunho. Sudah jangan cerewet, kau jadi terlihat seperti Heechul saja." Jawab Junsu santai.

"Yack! Aku sedang menasehatimu. Kau sudah melewatkan 4 kali masa heat tanpa mendapat seorang pendamping." Nasehat Yunho lagi, di tatapnya sang adik tajam membuat Junsu sedikit gerah.

"Bukannya kau juga begitu? Bahkan kau menghabiskan lebih dari 10 kali masa heat tanpa mendapatkan pendamping juga." Balas Junsu tak mau kalah, ia paling benci kalau sudah diajak berbicara soal masalah heat, mate atau apalah namanya itu yang masih sejenis.

"Aku seorang alfa jadi aku jauh lebih bisa menahan hasratku ketimbang kalian para beta." Balas Yunho membela diri.

"Tapi Heechul juga beta dan dia baik-baik saja melewati masa heat tanpa pendamping." Seru Junsu yang tampaknya tak mau kalah.

"Dia berbeda, Heechul itu calon penerus raja jadi sebelum ia menemukan pendamping yang sepadan di setiap masa heat dia akan di berikan ramuan rahasia." Jelas Yunho yang sejujurnya sudah sering Junsu dengar dari Yunho atau kedua orang tuanya.

"Aish... Kau mulai lagi menceramahiku seperti ratu. Sudah aku tak mau bicara soal ini denganmu lagi." Kesal Junsu, ia langsung memungungi Yunho membuat sang kakak ikut kesal juga.

"Junsu kau dari mana?" Tanya Kibum yang sejak tadi di diamkan.

"Air terjun." Balas Junsu sambil merangkul sang adik.

"Kenapa tak mengajakku?" Balas Kibum ngambek, ia pun mempoutkan bibirnya lagi yang langsung mendapat cubitan sayang dari Junsu.

"Bagaimana aku mau mengajakmu kalau kau terus menatap manusia itu selama dia tidur." Jelas Junsu membuat kedua pipi Kibum merona merah.

"Mianhae." Balas Kibum pelan.

"Sudah tak apa, nanti siang setelah makan bersama raja dan ratu kita pergi bersama." Saran Junsu, ia pun mengacak rambut pirang Kibum.

"Asik!" Seru Kibum senang. Kibum memang suka pergi bersama Junsu karena hanya bersama Junsu saja dia bisa pergi keluar dari perkampungan. Yunho, Heechul atau kedua orang tuanya tak pernah mengizinkan Kibum pergi jauh-jauh mengingat di luar sana banyak orang suruhan paman mereka dan ilmu bela diri Kibum masih sangat rendah tak seperti saudaranya yang lain.

"Kalian jangan terus bermain, masa heat akan datang beberapa hari lagi kalian harus menyiapkan diri kalian terutama kau Kibum. Kemungkinan kali ini akan menjadi masa heat pertamamu." Seru Yunho menyela pembicaraan kedua adiknya tadi membuat Junsu dan Kibum memasang wajah kesal mereka yang lucu.

"Junsu, apa yang kau rasakan saat masa heat? Apakah itu menyakitkan?" Tanya Kibum lugu, Junsu tampak berpikir dan mengingat-ingat masa heat terakhir yang di alaminya.

"Hum... Tidak juga, tapi itu cukup menyiksa karena kita tak punya pasangan. Kau akan merasakan tubuhmu sangat panas dan ingin di sentuh. Dan lagi... Lubang sengamamu akan terasa gatal dan mengeluarkan banyak cairan lendir." Bisik Junsu pada Kibum, ia tak mungkin bicara dengan nada besar karena ada Yunho disana, biar bagaimana pun ia pasti merasa malu membicarakan hal seperti itu di depan seorang alfa.

"Sudah bicaranya, kita harus segera pergi sebelum raja dan ratu menunggu terlalu lama." Seru Yunho memotong percakapan kedua adiknya tadi. Yunho pun dengan cepat mendorong pungkun Junsu dan Kibum yang sejak tadi jalan dengan sangat lambat di depannya.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 14 April 2013, 08.46 AM.

Ket:

Masa Heat: itu masa kawinnya para neco, setahun terjadi 2 kali.

Alfa, Beta, Mate: Alfa – Seme, Beta – Uke, Mate – Pasangan.

Bayangin pakaian para neco itu kaya pakaiannya samurai.


	3. Chapter 2

Tittle: Shima no Neko / Neko Island / Cat's Island / Pulau Kucing.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

YunJae

SiBum

HanChul

YooSu

Chap: 2

Genre: Fantasy, Drama, Romance.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Siwon, Hangeng, Yoochun & Jaejoong terdampar di sebuah pulau bernama Neko Island. Mereka di sana bertemu dengan manusia kucing, akankah keempatnya jatuh hati dengan para neco? Dan bisakah mereka kembali ke dunia mereka dengan selamat?

_o0o_

Suasana di salah satu ruangan tempat dimana raja dan ratu para neco tadi tinggal tampak sedikit ramai seperti biasa, banyak neco-neco cantik yang berperan sebagai dayang hilir mudik menyiapkan acara sarapan pagi bagi pengusa mereka. Yunho, Junsu dan Kibum tiba saat acara sarapan pagi akan segera di mulai, Heechul dan kedua orang tua mereka bahkan sudah duduk di depan meja-meja kecil yang diatasnya sudah tertata banyak makan.

"Kalian terlambat dari mana saja?" tanya Heechul pada ketiga saudaranya.

"Maaf kami telat, aku harus mencari mereka dulu tadi." Balas Yunho sopan.

"Tak apa, duduklah kita mulai sarapannya." Balas seorang pria berwajah tampan seperti Yunho yang tak lain adalah raja kaum neco dan ayah dari keempat bersaudara neco tadi.

Yunho, Junsu dan Kibum pun segera duduk dan memulai sarapan pagi mereka yang terasa sedikit berbeda. Karena biasanya mereka hanya makan berempat saja tanpa kehadiran kedua orang tua mereka yang sibuk memikirkan pertahanan terhadap serangan dari musuh yang tak lain masih keluarga dekat mereka. Setelah acara selesai tak ada satu pun dari keempatnya yang berani beranjak pergi terlebih dahulu sebelum kedua orang tua mereka pergi terlebih lagi tampaknya ada hal besar yang ingin di bicarakan saat ini.

"Tak biasanya raja dan ratu mengajak kami makan bersama, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Yunho sambil menatap kedua orang tuanya, ketiga saudaranya pun ikut menatap ke arah orang tua mereka bahkan Kibum dan Junsu menghentikan kegiatan bisik-bisik mereka.

"Ah... Ternyata kau cukup pintar menebak maksudku, Pangeran Yunho." Balas pria dewasa yang tak lain adalah ayah Yunho dan ketiga saudaranya serta raja para Neco.

"Raja selalu seperti ini kalau ada hal penting yang ingin di bicarakan bersama kami." Seru Kibum dengan nada polosnya yang lucu.

"Begitukah? Ah, jadi tindak tandukku mudah tertebak." Sahut sang raja sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sebanarnya ada apa?" Tanya Yunho lagi, ia tahu ada hal besar yang kedua orang tuanya ingin katakan.

"Aku memang sengaja ingin berbicara kepada kalian berempat. Terutama padamu, Heechul." Balas sang raja membuat keempat anaknya penasaran terutama Heechul yang langsung menatap kearah sang ayah.

"Aku? Ada apa denganku?" Tanya Heechul heran.

"Kau tahu kau itu calon pengantiku bukan?" Tanya sang raja, Heechul menganggukan kepalanya lemah, "Sebelum aku ingin memberikan kekuasaan ini padamu aku ingin kau memiliki seorang pendamping dulu." Sambung sang raja yang tak hanya membuat Heechul terkejut tapi juga membuat ketiga saudaranya terkeju.

"Ayah, jangan terlalu memaksa Heechul." Seru Yunho yang mulai bersikap non-formal.

"Aku tidak memaksanya, Yunho. Sudah sewajarnya bukan kalau dia memiliki pendamping, begitu pula denganmu," Jelas sang raja, Heechul terdiam melihat saudara dan ayahnya sedikit berdebat entah apa yang di pikirkannya saat ini, "Masa heat akan datang dalam beberapa hari ke depan dan sebelum masa itu tiba aku ingin kau sudah memiliki pendamping. Bagaimana Heechul?" Tanya sang raja sambil menatap Heechul lembut.

"Aku belum memiliki seseorang yang cocok denganku, ayah." Balas Heechul jujur, bagaimana bisa ia memiliki pria yang di sukai kalau setiap hari ia di sibukkan dengan masalah perang.

"Begitu ternyata, sayang sekali." Balas sang raja yang tampak kecewa membuat Heechul tak enak hati, "Bagaimana dengan keempat manusia yang semalam Yunho tangkap? Apa tak ada satu dari mereka yang membuatmu tertarik?" Tanya sang raja lagi.

"Ayah..." Seru Yunho tak suka.

"Aku tak sedang berbicara denganmu, Yunho." Balas sang raja sedikit mengertak putra keduanya tadi.

"Tapi..." Seru Yunho lagi namun langsung di potong oleh perkataan Heechul.

"Aku belum melihat mereka sekali pun sejak semalam." Ucap Heechul santai, Yunho tampak menatapnya tajam tapi ia tak memperdulikannya.

"Sejujurnya aku ingin kau menikah dengan salah satu dari mereka, Heechul. Aku ingin kau mendapat keturunan dari mereka, kau tahu bukan bagaimana kondisi kerajaan kita? Semakin hari daerah kekuasaan kita semakin menyempit saja karena kakakku yang serakah itu terus menyerang dengan kekuatannya yang besar. Dan kau juga tahu sendiri kalau kita tak sekuat dulu. Aku ingin ada perubahan, dan aku yakin perubahan itu akan datang seiring dengan lahirnya keturunanmu dengan salah satu dari mereka." Jelas sang raja. Heechul terdiam berpikir, Yunho tampak tak setuju dengan pemikiran ayahnya tadi sedangkan Junsu dan Kibum diam menyimak karena mereka masih kurang mengerti dengan persoalan yang di bicarakan ayah dan kedua saudaranya.

"Maaf ayah, tapi kupikir ini bukan ide yang bagus." Ucap Yunho menolak pemikiran sang ayah dengan sopan.

"Ayahmu melihat semua kejayaan akan datang bersama para manusia itu di dalam mimpinya Yunho." Seru pria berwajah cantik yang duduk di samping sang raja yang tak lain adalah ibu dari Heechul bersaudara.

"Tapi ibu..." Yunho ingin membalas tapi Heechul kembali menyelanya.

"Aku akan melakukannya, aku akan menikah dengan salah satu dari mereka." Ucap Heechul tegas membuat sang ayah tersenyum puas mendengar pernyataannya tadi. Yunho menatap Heechul tajam, ia tak suka dengan keputusan saudara kembarnya itu.

"Tapi Heechul." Tolak Yunho.

"Ini yang terbaik Yunho. Ini bukan hanya untukku tapi untukmu, ayah, ibu, Junsu, Kibum dan rakyat kita." Sela Heechul cepat ia tak ingin Yunho membuat kedua orang tuanya kecewa dengan penolakannya. Yunho yang tak habis pikir dengan cara berpikir Heechul pun memutuskan diam dari pada mereka bertengkar di depan kedua orang tua mereka.

"Aku senang kalau kau setuju, Heechul." Ucap sang raja yang di balas senyuman tipis Heechul, "Kau belum melihat mereka bukan, nanti pergi bawakan makanan dan minuman untuk mereka. Kau perhatikan baik-baik dan pilihlah salah satu yang paling kau suka untuk menjadi pendampingmu. Nanti malam kita akan mengadakan upacara pernikahanmu." Seru sang raja memutuskan.

"Apa itu tak terlalu cepat, ayah?" Sela Yunho lagi.

"Lebih cepat itu lebih baik Yunho, kita tak tahu kapan masa heat akan terjadi." Balas sang raja.

"Aku mengerti, ayah." Sahut Yunho yang akhirnya bungkam. Heechul dan kedua orang tuanya kembali mengobrol tentang pernikahan Heechul nanti sampai akhirnya kedua orang tua mereka pergi untuk mengurus keperluan lain.

_o0o_

"Heechul!" Panggil Yunho saat Heechul bersama beberapa dayang yang membawa beberapa jenis makanan dan minuman berjalan melewati tempat dimana bisanya Yunho bersantai selagi tak ada kerjaan.

"Yunho, ada apa?" Tanya Heechul saat Yunho berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau yakin ingin memenuhi perintah raja?" Tanya Yunho yang tampak masih tak setuju dengan keputusannya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi." Balas Heechul sedikit ketus, ia sedang tak ingin berdebat dengan Yunho sebenarnya. Ia sudah mengambil keputusan tadi walaupun sejujurnya ia tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi sama seperti Yunho, ia belum siap untuk memiliki pasangan apa lagi keturunan. Heechul masih memikirkan bagaimana nasib kerajaannya tapi seperti yang ayahnya tadi katakan, mungkin memang lebih baik kalau ia memiliki pasangan secepatnya.

"Tapi ini masalah serius Heechul, mate itu bukan untuk main-main. Sekali kau memilih dia yang akan menjadi pendampingmu selamanya. Dan apa kau yakin ingin memilih satu dari mereka?" Tanya Yunho berharap Heechul mau memikirkan kembali keputusannya.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya dan aku tahu apa kosekuensinya nanti." Balas Heechul membuat Yunho sedikit kesal.

"Aish... Kau ini keras kepala sekali." Kesal Yunho.

"Tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja." Balas Heechul mencoba meyakinkan saudaranya itu.

"HEECHUL!" Seru Junsu yang berlari mendekati Heechul lalu memeluknya erat dengan tiba-tiba membuat Heechul hampir saja terjatuh kalau-kalau tak ada Yunho di sampingnya.

"Junsu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Heechul sedikit kesal dengan tingkah liar sang adik. Seolah tek terjadi apa-apa Junsu malah tersenyum senang lalu melepaskan dekapannya.

"Kau mau ke altar memberi mereka makanan?" Tanya Junsu tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Heechul sebelumnya bahkan ia tampak mengacuhkan Yunho yang menatapnya tajam membuang pria tampan tadi menghela nafasnya melihat kelaukan sang adik.

"Iya, kau mau ikut?" Tawar Heechul, ia ingin segera pergi dan menghindari perdebatan dengan Yunho lagi karena ia tahu Yunho itu keras kepala sama seperti dirinya, Yunho tak akan menyerah sampai ia mengubah keputusannya.

"Boleh kalau kau tak keberatan." Balas Junsu senang.

"Ayo, tapi dimana Kibum? Kau tak bersamanya?" Tanya Heechul karena ia tak melihat keberadaan adik bungsunya semenjak keluar dari ruang makan tadi.

"Aku tak tahu dia dimana? Kibum langsung menghilang begitu saja saat selesai sarapan tadi. Padahal kami sudah berjanji akan pergi ke air terjun bersama." Balas Junsu yang tampak sedikit kesal karena di tinggal pergi sang adik.

"Ah, aku sudah lama tak ke sana. Ayo kita pergi bersama setelah ini." Ajak Heechul bersemangat, Yunho yang di acuhkan Cuma terdiam menatap kedua saudaranya, ia tahu Heechul berusaha menghindarinya saat ini.

"Kalau kau tak sibuk dengan upacaran pernikahanmu nanti malam sih boleh-boleh saja." Jawab Junsu santai.

"Kau benar Junsu, aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya." Sahut Heechul yang terlihat sedikit kecewa, Junsu menepuk bahu Heechul agar saudara tertuanya tadi tak terlalu sedih.

"Apa kau menyesal akan menikah dengan salah satu dari mereka?" Tanya Junsu hati-hati takut melukai perasaan Heechul.

"Tidak." Balas Heechul tegas membuat Junsu sedikit lega melihatnya tapi tidak dengan Yunho.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu begitu?" Tanya Junsu sambil menunjuk wajah Heechul yang terlihat suram.

"Aish... Kau bahkan lebih cerewet dari Yunho." Balas Heechul sambil mencubit kedua pipi Heechul, Yunho yang namanya di sebut langsung menatap Heechul sini tapi di abaikan oleh saudara kembarnya tadi.

"Yack! Sakit berhenti mencubit pipiku." Kesal Junsu sambil memukul Heechul pelan, Heechul melepaskan cubitannya lalu berlari menjauhi Junsu yang mengejarnya meninggalkan Yunho yang tersenyum tipis dan para dayang yang ikut berlari menyusulnya.

_o0o_

Heechul sampai di altar terlebih dahulu dari Junsu, ia langsung mendekati salah satu kurungan di mana Jaejoong berada. Tampaknya Jaejoong masih belum terbiasa dengan keadaan lingkungan yang menurutnya aneh makanya ia masih sedikit bergetar ketakutan saat menatap Heechul. Sedangkan Heechul sendiri dia malah terdiam melihat kecantikan Jaejoong yang bahkan jauh lebih cantik dari beta neco yang pernah di temuinya. Kalau boleh jujur Heechul pasti akan mengatakan Jaejoong jauh lebih cantik dari kedua adiknya Kibum dan Junsu yang memiliki kecantikan jauh di atas rata-rata itu.

'_Tubuhnya gemetaran, apa dia takut padaku?' _Tanya Heechul dalam hati sambil berjalan mendekati kurungan Jaejoong,_ 'Dia cantik sekali, kurasa dia lebih cocok menjadi beta dari pada alfa.' _Pikir Heechul yang manatap tajam wajah Jaejoong membuat sang namja cantik di depannya semakin bergetar ketakutan.

'_Kalau saja Yunho mau, aku pasti akan menyuruh Yunho menjadikan manusia cantik ini sebagai betanya. Pasti sangat menyenangkan punya saudara secantik dia, dan aku pun pasti akan memiliki keponakan yang cantik juga nantinya. Tapi sayangnya Yunho pasti tak akan mau, dia kan keras kepala.' _Guman Heechul yang tanpa sadar memasang wajah kesalnya yang menurut Jaejoong menyeramkan, Heechul jadi terlihat seperti sedang marah tanpa sebab padanya.

"Jangan takut, kau mau?" Seru Heechul sambil memberikan Jaejoong satu nampan berisi makanan dan minuman yang di bawanya, "Aku tak akan menyakitimu, ambillah?" Heechul memngulurkan tangannya ke dalam kurungan berniat memberi Jaejoong sebuah apel, Jaejoong yang ketakutan menarik tubuhnya menjauhi Heechul. Tubuh Jaejoong masih tampak bergetar dan ia terlihat seperti yang ingin menangis.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau, aku akan meninggalkannya di sini. Makan saja kapan pun kau merasa lapar." Ucap Heechul yang akhirnya mengalah ia tak mau membuat Jaejoong semakin takut, ia jadi merasa bersalah karena membuat Jaejong tak nyaman bahkan tadi Jaejoong sempat menesetkan air matanya.

"HEECHUL! KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU!" Seru Junsu kesal sambil berlari mendekati Heechul.

"Itu karena kau lambat seperti siput. Yack! Jangan berlari nanti kau Ja..." Baru juga Heechul ingin memperingati Junsu tapi sang saudara malah sudah jatuh deluan karena jalan yang di lewatinya sedikit licin.

BBRRUUUKKKK...

"... Tuh... Baru saja kuperingatkan kau malah sudah jatuh, dasar ceroboh." Seru Heechul sambil menahan tawanya.

"Sakit..." Kelus Junsu sambil mengelus butt-nya yang menyentuh tanah dengan kasar. Junsu jatuh tepat di dekat kurungan Yoochun. Yoochun yang saat itu tertidur langsung terbangun saat mendengar sedikit keributan akibat teriakan Junsu sebelumnya dan dia tampak sedikit kaget mendapati seekor manusia kucing yang terbaring di tanah di dekat kurungannya.

"Bodoh!" Ucap Yoochun tanpa sadar dan di dengan oleh Junsu yang terlihat kesal.

"Yack! Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Gertak Junsu sambil menatap Yoochun tajam.

"Tak ada." Jawab Yoochun malas, ia tak terlihat takut dengan tatapan menatikan yang Junsu berikan padanya.

"Bohong! Kau mengatakan aku bodoh bukan tadi." Seru Junsu yang kelihatan tak terima dengan perkataan dan kesal atas sikap Yoochun yang sok acuh padanya.

"Kalau sudah dengar kenapa bertanya lagi. Ternyata tak Cuma bodoh tapi tuli juga." Balas Yoochun memancing kemarahan Junsu, Junsu menatap Yoochun semakin tajam, ia tak terima di katai Yoochun seperti itu.

"Kau! Kau mau cari gara-gara padaku!" Junsu berjalan mendekati kurungan Yoochun lalu mengarahkan ujung pedangnya tepat ke leher Yoochun.

"J-jauhkan pedangmu dariku, itu berbahaya tahu." Seru Yoochun yang sedikit ngeri melihat sebuah pedang tajam yang setiap saat bisa melukai tubuhnya dengan mudah apa lagi saat ini ujung pedang tadi menempel di leher bagian kirinya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Dasar pengecut!" Ledek Junsu merasa menang sambil menarik pedangnya.

"Yack! Apa kau bilang!" Yoochun tampak kesal di katai Junsu, rasa ngerinya seolah hilang karena ia mulai kesal melihat sikap Junsu yang sok angkuh.

"Tak ada." Balas Junsu santai membuat Yoochun marah.

"Jelas-jelas kau mengataiku pengecut tadi." Seru Yoochun tak terima, andai saja ia tak berada di dalam kurungan saat ini, ia jamin Junsu pasti akan merasakan betapa keras pukulannya.

"Kalau sudah dengar kenapa bertanya lagi. Kau tuli?" Balas Junsu songong, ia membalas Yoochun dengan perkataan yang sama dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Yoochun semakin kesal.

"Kau..." Yoochun menatap Junsu tajam.

"Apa?" Balas Junsu menantang. Akhirnya mereka bedua pun terlibat dalam pertengkaran kecil membuat Heechul yang melihatnya sejak tadi tersenyum manis bahkan Jaejoong yang tadinya ketakutan tampak menahan tawanya melihat Yoochun dan Junsu adu mulut.

'_Kenapa Junsu malah berdebat dengan manusia itu? Tapi lucu juga melihat mereka seperti itu. Sepertinya aku harus meminta raja menikahkan Junsu juga dengan manusia itu. Pasti akan sangat lucu kalau mereka menjadi mate, akan ada hiburan seru setiap hari.' _Pikir Heechul dalam hati sambil tersenyum-senyum tak jelas.

"Sudah Junsu, singkirkan pedangmu darinya. Kau bisa membuatnya takut nanti." Lerai Heechul akhirnya.

"Dia cari mati." Ketus Junsu sambil menatap Yoochun tajam, Yoochun langsung membuang tatapannya dari Junsu dan bersikap sombong membuat Junsu muak dan ingin memukul Yoochun saat itu juga.

"Sudah-sudah, ini berikan padanya." Heechul memberi Junsu satu nampan berisi makanan dan Minuman dengan paksa.

"Makanan ini terlalu bagus kalau untuk dia, lebih baik aku saja yang memakan mereka semua." Balas Junsu dan kembali menatap Yoochun sinis.

"Kau sudah makan banyak tadi, berikan makanan itu padanya. Aku pergi melihat yang lain dan jangan bertengkar lagi dengannya atau kau mau ku do'akan agar dia jadi mate-mu." Goda Heechul sambil tertawa pelan membuat Junsu menatapnya horror.

"Dalam mimpimu saja!" Balas Junsu tak sudi.

"Ahahaha... Mimpiku selalu jadi kenyataan Junsu jadi berhari-hatilah." Goda Heechul lagi membuat Junsu semakin kesal.

"Aish... Sudah sana pergi, kau cerewet seperti Yunho." Balas Junsu kesal.

"Iya aku akan pergi dan tak akan menganggu kemesraan kalian." Sahut Heechul sambil mengoda Junsu.

"HEECHUL!" Teriak Junsu kesal, Heechul tertawa dengan puas melihat tingkah sang adik lalu segera lari ke sisi lain altar sebelum Junsu mengamuk lebih hebat lagi.

Tinggal dua kurungan yang harus Heechul datangi kali ini dan tinggal dua manusia yang bisa di pilihnya untuk menjadi pasangannya nanti. Heechul sedikit terkejut saat melihat sosok Kibum tak jauh dari salah satu kurugan yang belum di datanginya.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 27 April 2013, 09. 54 AM

Q & A:

Q: Masa heat muncul.a usia berapa? Kibum berapa tahun?  
A: Masa heat.a gak tentu, kl junsu kan usia 14 tahun. Kibum skrg usianya baru 14 tahun.

Q: Kenapa ceritanya mirip dikit ma Seme Island?  
A: Jawabannya simple, karena yang buat, yang punya ide dan yang ngetik dua orang yang sama, Dean ma Dylan tapi banyakan Dylan yang buat, Chapter 1-4 Dylan semua yang ngetik.

Q: Kapan Yunpa cinta ke Jaema?  
A: Tunggu Kibum hamil and perang usai. Tapi kisah cinta YunJae ga akan serumit di Seme Island kok.

Q: Cara ngebedain beta sama alfa gimana?  
A: Kalau beta ada lambang di bahu kirinya, lambang yang sama kaya yang di dahinya.


	4. Chapter 3

Tittle: Shima no Neko / Neko Island / Cat's Island / Pulau Kucing.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

YunJae

SiBum

HanChul

YooSu

Chap: 3

Genre: Fantasy, Drama, Romance.

Rated: M.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Siwon, Hangeng, Yoochun & Jaejoong terdampar di sebuah pulau bernama Neko Island. Mereka di sana bertemu dengan manusia kucing, akankah keempatnya jatuh hati dengan para neco? Dan bisakah mereka kembali ke dunia mereka dengan selamat?

_o0o_

"Iya aku akan pergi dan tak akan menganggu kemesraan kalian." Sahut Heechul sambil mengoda Junsu.

"HEECHUL!" Teriak Junsu kesal, Heechul tertawa dengan puas melihat tingkah sang adik lalu segera lari ke sisi lain altar sebelum Junsu mengamuk lebih hebat lagi.

Tinggal dua kurungan yang harus Heechul datangi kali ini dan tinggal dua manusia yang bisa di pilihnya untuk menjadi pasangannya nanti. Heechul sedikit terkejut saat melihat sosok Kibum tak jauh dari salah satu kurugan yang belum di datanginya.

"Kibum!" Panggil Heechul pada Kibum yang duduk menatap salah satu namja yang berada di dalam kurungan. Kibum yang merasa namanya di panggil langsung menolehkan wajahnya pada Heechul.

"Heechul." Seru Kibum balik, Heechul berjalan mendekati Kibum.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Junsu mencarimu tadi, dia ada di sisi lain altar sana. Pergilah dan temui dia." Suruh Heechul, Kibum mempoutkan bibirnya seolah tak suka Heechul mengusirnya, "Kibum, kau kenapa?" Tanya Heechul bingung.

"Kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu?" Tanya Kibum balik, ia menatap kakinya yang ia gerak-gerakkan lucu. Kibum berharap Heechul sudah punya pilihan dan tentunya bukan Siwon, karena ia sudah menyukai Siwon deluan. Ia tak tahu bagaimana kalau Heechul sampai suka pada Siwon juga nanti yang pasti ia akan merasa begitu sedih.

"Belum, aku ingin melihat dua manusia lainnya." Balas Heechul sambil tersenyum manis pada Kibum, ia rasanya ingin mencubit pipi Kibum saat melihat tingkah lucu sang adik.

"Begitu..." Jawab Kibum lemas, ia terlihat begitu sedih sekarang.

"Aku ingin melihat mereka, kau pergilah temui Junsu." Suruh Heechul yang tak menyadari perasaan Kibum, Heechul mengacak rambut Kibum sambil kembali tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak mendekati kurungan Siwon.

"Heechul..." Cegah Kibum saat Heechul berjalan mendekati kurungan Siwon tampaknya Kibum tak setuju dan takut kalau Heechul sampai memilih Siwon buktinya saja ia langsung merentangkan tangannya untuk menghalangi sang kakak mendekati kurungan Siwon.

"Kenapa Kibum?" Tanya Heechul heran.

"Jangan." Ucap Kibum pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya tak berani menatap Heechul.

"Kenapa? Kau... Kau suka padanya?" Tebak Heechul, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya lagi, "Begitu ternyata." Seru Heechul yang akhirnya mengerti dengan tingkah aneh Kibum tadi.

"Kumohon jangan." Pinta Kibum sambil menatap Heechul dengan wajah memelasnya yang lucu. Heechul tertawa pelan dan kembali mengacak rambut Kibum.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Ambil ini dan berikan padanya, dia pasti lapar karena belum menyentuh makanan sejak semalam." Seru Heechul sambil memberi Kibum nampan berisi makanan dan minuman, Kibum tersenyum senang karena sang kakak mengerti akan perasaannya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa pun untukmu." Balas Heechul, ia tersenyum senang saat melihat sang adik yang akhirnya jatuh cinta. Heechul menatap lucu tingkah Kibum ketika memberikan makanan tadi pada Siwon terlebih lagi Siwon terlihat takut dan menolak Kibum tapi Kibum malah bertingkah sangat polos. Setelah menatap Kibum sesaat Heechul segera beranjak ke kurungan terakhir.

'_Jadi dia pilihan terakhir dan pilihan satu-satunya yang aku punya?'_ Ucap Heechul dalam hati sambil menatap kearah Hangeng,_ 'Apa boleh buat, semoga semua berjalan dengan baik.' _Harap Heechul.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Panggil Heechul pada Hangeng yang tengah duduk memeluk ke dua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya. Heechul cukup terpana saat Hangeng menampakan wajah tampannya dan Hangeng cukup terkejut mendapati sosok Heechul di dekat kurungannya, "Jangan takut, aku tak akan melukaimu," Ucap Heechul, Hangeng tak membalas dia hanya terdiam membuat Heechul bingung.

"Kau lapar? Aku membawa makanan untukmu, makanlah." Seru Heechul sambil meletakkan beberapa jenis makanan yang di bawanya di depan kurungan Hangeng. Heechul sedikit bingung karena namja tampan tadi masih saja terdiam menatap lurus padanya, "Sepertinya kau takut padaku, baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi saja. Selamat makan." Seru Heechul lagi sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hangeng.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Hangeng pada diri sendiri, ia masih terus menatap punggung Heechul sampai benar-benar tak terlihat lagi.

_o0o_

Setelah kembali dari altar Heechul langsung memenuhi panggilan kedua orang tuanya. Ia sangat tahu apa yang ingin di bicarakan kedua orang tuanya saat ini. Pasti tentang pilihan mate manusianya.

"Bagaimana Heechul, kau sudah punya pilihan?" Tanya sang raja, Heechul menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban, "Jadi... Siapa yang kau pilih." Tanya raja yang terlihat senang.

"Aku memilih pria yang di kurung di sebelah barat altar, yang memakai pakaian berwarna putih." Balas Heechul sopan, raja menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Aku senang kau cepat menentukan pilihanmu," Ucap raja pada Heechul yang kembali menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Yunho kau dengar bukan jawaban Heechul?" tanya raja pada Yunho yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan, tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat lagi saudara keras kepalanya sudah memutuskan jadi percuma kalau ia menentang keputusan Heechul dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Iya, ayah." Jawab Yunho tegas.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah pergi dan persiapkan upacara pernikahan saudaramu sebaik mungkin." Perintah sang raja.

"Baik." Balas Yunho sebelum ia peranjak meninggalkan ruangan dan melakukan apa yang sang ayah perintahkan.

"Dan kau Heechul, kembalilah ke rumahmu dan persiapkan dirimu untuk upacara nanti malam. Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, keputusanmu yang sekarang adalah jalan yang terbaik." Ucap raja pada Heechul, ia terlihat senang dengan keputusan Heechul.

"Aku mengerti ayah." Balas Heechul sopan lalu segera beranjak untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

"Ibu akan membantumu bersiap Heechul." Ucap sang ratu yang mengikuti Heechul pergi.

"Terima Kasih." Ucap Heechul, namja cantik yang sudah melahirkannya tadi tersenyum manis. Ia dan sang Ibu pun segera beranjak kembali ke kediamannya untuk mempersiapkan diri sebelum upacara pernikahannya nanti malam.

_o0o_

Hangeng baru selesai menghabiskan makanan yang Heechul berikan tadi padanya saat beberapa neco yang bekerja sebagai pengawal menyeretnya keluar dari dalam kurungan. Hangeng mencoba berontak tapi tak membuahkan hasil karena kedua tangannya kini di ikat kebelakang.

"Yack! Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Hangeng takut, ia tak tahu apa yang para neco itu ingin kan darinya dan ia tak merasa membuat masalah dengan mereka.

"Cepat bawa dia!" Suruh Yunho yang menatap Hangeng tajam membuat Hangeng sedikit takut.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" teriak Hangeng saat para neco tadi kembali menyeretnya mengikuti kemana Yunho pergi.

"Yack! Apa yang kalian ingin lakukan pada Hangeng. Lepaskan dia!" Seru Siwon saat melihat sang sahabat yang di tarik paksa dan akan di bawa entah kemana.

"Berisik diam saja kau!" Gertak Yunho garang membuat Siwon terlonjak kaget dan sedikit menjauhi Yunho.

"Apa yang ingin kalian laukan padanya. Lepaskan dia!" Seru Siwon lagi dengan sedikit keberanian yang ia punya, Yunho tak membalas ia langsung beranjak pergi bersama para neco lain yang menyeret Hangeng.

"Han, Hangeng!" Seru Yoochun saat beberapa neco yang menyeret Hangeng lewat di depan kurunganya.

"Hangeng hyung!" Seru Jaejoong yang bergetar ketakutan tapi di lain sisi dia juga menghawatirkan sahabat baik hyung-nya tadi. Yunho melirik sekilas kearah Jaejoong saat ia melewati kurungan sang namja cantik, seperti biasa Jaejoong masih terlihat bergetar ketakutan saat mereka bertemu pandang.

"Yoochun! Jaejoong! Tolong aku, kumohon tolong aku," Teriak Hangeng yang mencoba memberontakkan dirinya dengan percuma, ia tak akan bisa lepas begitu saja yang ada dia malah membuat tubuhnya sakit karena saat memberontak tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya yang di belakang mengerat.

"Hangeng, apa yang kalian lakukan. Lepaskan dia, BRENGSEK!" Kesal Yoochun, ia memukul kayu-kayu yang menjadi jeruji kurungannya saat tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menolong Hangeng.

"Hangeng hyung! Hiks... Hiks..." Isak Jaejoong takut, "Yoochun hyung, apa yang terjadi pada Hangeng hyung. Apa yang ingin mereka lakukan padanya?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada suaranya yang serak karena terlalu sering menangis.

"Aku tak tahu Jae, ARGHT... Sial!" Kesal Yoochun karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

_o0o_

Hangeng masih tetap memberontak dan berteriak keras saat ia di bawa masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah. Sebagai calon pasangan seorang raja Hangeng memang harus di persiapkan untuk menjalankan upacara pernikahan nanti malam sama seperti Heechul.

"Aku mendengar teriakan, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Heechul yang bingung akan suara beriksik yang Hangeng ciptakan. Heechul yang penasaran bahkan sampai keluar dari dalam rumah untuk melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Tak ada apa-apa kau tenang saja." Ucap sang ratu tak ingin membuat Heechul khawatir.

"Tapi suara teriakan tadi." Tanya Heechul lagi.

"Itu suara mempelaimu, mungkin dia sedikit histeris tapi semua baik-baik saja kau tak perlu khawatir. Kembalilah ke dalam lagi, ayo." Balas sang ibu lalu membawa Heechul kembali ke dalam rumah untuk di rias secantik mungkin.

'_Itu suara pria tadi? Jadi dia bisa bicara, kukira dia bisu karena tak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.' _Ucap Heechul dalam hati, ia terlihat diam memikirkan Hangeng.

"Heechul kenapa diam, ayo masuk," Ajak sang ratu, Heechul pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah bersama ibunya lagi, "Kau tahu, kau benar-benar cantik sekarang. Kau mengingatkan ibu saat menikah dengan ayahmu dulu." Ucap ratu sambil mengelus rambut Heechul perlahan, Heechul tersenyum malu saat sang ibu menyanjungnya.

"Ibu, kenapa harus ada upacara pernikahan segala? Bukankah biasanya kaum kita mendapat pasangat di saat-saat musim heat?" Tanya Heechul tak mengerti, Ia tak pernah melihat neco melakukan upcara pernikahan sebelumnya jadi ini sedikit aneh untuk Heechul.

"Upacara pernikahan memang jarang dilakukan, moment itu terjadi hanya pada pewaris tahta saja. Dengan kata lain upacara pernikahan itu upacara sakral yang hanya di lakukan seorang raja." Jelas sang ratu, Heechul menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Berarti Yunho, Junsu dan Kibum akan mendapat pasangan mereka di masa heat tanpa upacara pernikahan?" tanya Heechul lagi, rang ratu tersenyum manis padanya.

"Tentu saja, kau harus ingat kau ini berbeda karena kau putra pertama." Jelas Ratu.

"Kenapa tidak Yunho saja yang menjadi raja, dia lebih hebat dariku dan lagi dia alfa bukan beta sepertiku." Tanya Heechul tak mengerti, padahal kau di pikir-pikir lagi Yunho jauh di atasnya tapi kenapa harus dia yang menjadi raja hanya karena dia lahir lebih awal dari Yunho.

"Beta atau pun alfa itu tak menjadi masalah, Heechul," Ucap ratu sambil mengelus tangan Heechul, "Ibu tahu kau takut dan kurang setuju dengan ide ayahmu ini tapi percayalah semua pasti berjalan dengan baik. Kau pasti bisa mencintai mate-mu nanti begitu pun dengan manusia itu. Kau ini sama seperti ibu dulu." Jelas ratu yang ingin Heechul tak terlalu khawatir dengan semua yang akan ia jalani kedepannya.

"Jadi ibu tak mencintai ayah saat kalian menikah dulu?" Tanya Heechul tak percaya.

"Begitulah." Balas sang ibu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa saling mencintai seperti sekarang?" Tanya Heechul tak habis fikir.

"Waktu yang akan menjawabnya Heechul." Balas sang ibu, Heechul tampak terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa waktu akan berpihak padaku, ibu?" tanya Heechul khawatir.

"Pasti, sayang." Balas ratu sambil mengelus rambut Heechul lagi.

_o0o_

Malam datang dengan begitu cepat, altar yang tadinya kosong kini di penuhi begitu banyak neco, makanan dan minuman tersedia dimana pun, semua orang tampak gembira menyambut upacara pernikahan calon raja mereka kelak. Heechul yang malam ini terlihat begitu cantik dengan pakaiannya yang terbuat dari sutra dan berbagai jenis perhiasan menghiasi tubuhnya terlihat duduk dengan tenang di atas altar, di samping Heechul terlihat sosok Hangeng yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Kedua tangannya masih terikat di belakang tubuhnya dan bajunya kini sudah berganti dengan jenis baju yang sama seperti yang Heechul kenakan. Di depan kedua calon mate tadi terlihat beberapa tetua yang tengah sibuk melakukan tugas mereka menikahkan Heechul dan Hangeng.

"Yoochun hyung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti dengan apa yang para neco lakukan bersama Hangeng saat ini.

"Aku juga tak tahu, Jae." Balas Yoochun sambil menatap heran kearah dimana Hangeng berada saat ini.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Hangeng hyung di atas sana?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, terlihat Jaejoong sudah tak begitu takut pada para neco padahal saat ini begitu banyak neco berkeliaran di sekitarnya mungkin rasa penasarannya mengalahkan semua rasa takutnya.

"Entahlah, kurasa mereka ingin menikahkan Hangeng dengan namja berwajah cantik di sampingnya itu." Balas Yoochun asal menebak, kalau di perhatikan dengan teliti semua orang juga pasti kanan menyangka hal yang sama dengan yang Yoochun pikirkan.

"Menikah?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan horrornya.

"Itu Cuma perkiraanku, kita lihat saja apa yang mereka lakukan dan semoga mereka tak melakukan hal-hal yang buruk pada Hangeng." Ucap Yoochun pada Jaejoong yang terlihat diam.

"Hyung, aku takut." Rengek Jaejoong di pandanginya Yoochun.

"Tak apa Jae, semua pasti baik-baik saja." Balas Yoochun menenangkan Jaejoong. Kedua matanya tak lepas menatap kearah altar atau lebih tepatnya pada Hangeng dan Heechul di atas sana. Dalam hati dia terus berdo'a semoga semua akan baik-baik saja nantinya dan Hangeng tak akan mereka lukai.

"Heechul cantik sekali." Seru Kibum yang tampak berbinar-binar melihat saudara tertuanya yang terlihat begitu cantik diatas altar sana.

"Aku iri, aku juga mau menikah seperti itu." Ucap Junsu yang tak mau kalah.

"Kau ingin jadi raja?" Tanya Yunho pada Junsu yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya bersama Kibum.

"Aku tak bisa berkelahi." Jawab Junsu cepat, Yunho tersenyum mendengar jawaban Junsu tadi.

"Aku akan melatihmu terus sampai kau mahir memainkan pedang." Balas Yunho membuat Junsu menatapnya dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar senang.

"Benarkan Yunho?" Tanya Junsu senang. Sudah sejak lama ia ingin sekali di ajari Yunho bermain pedang bukan di ajari para petarung yang menjadi bawahan Yunho.

"Tentu, itu juga kalau kau mau berlatih dan berhenti untuk bermain-main seperti anak kecil." Balas Yunho, Junsu tampak mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Akan kupikirkan." Balas Junsu kesal, Yunho tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut Junsu membuat sang adik tambah kesal karena di perlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Yunho. Junsu memang ingin sekali berlatih pedang dari Yunho tapi ia tak ingin berhenti bermain. Ia bisa mati bosan kalau di larang untuk bermain apa pun yang di sukainya.

"Ah... Apa yang Heechul lakukan? Dia mencium manusia itu." Seru Kibum girang, Yunho dan Junsu kembali mengarahkan tatapan mereka pada Heechul.

"Heechul sedang meminumkan ramuan suci pada alfa-nya." Jelas Yunho santai.

"Tapi kenapa harus dengan ciuman?" Tanya Kibum sambil menatap Yunho polos.

"Jangan tanya padaku, aku mana tahu." Jawab Yunho ketus.

"Bukannya kau selalu sok tahu?" Sahut Junsu sinis.

"Iya benar, Yunho sok tahu." Sambung Kibum yang setuju akan perkataan Junsu, Yunho menatap kesal kedua adiknya.

"Ugh... Kalian." Geram Yunho, Junsu memberinya tatapan tak perduli sedangkan Kibum menatapnya polos. Yunho yang kesal pun akhirnya mengelitiki kedua adiknya tadi.

"Yack! Berhenti mengelitiku, geli Yunho." Seru Junsu tapi Yunho masih mengelitikinya.

"Yunho jelek geli tahu." Kibum memukul tubuh Yunho pelan tapi Yunho terliat senang mengelitiki kedua adiknya tadi.

"Eh... Apa yang terjadi kenapa manusia itu tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri." Tanya Junsu heran, Yunho sudah tak mengelitikinya lagi. Mereka bertiga tampak menatap kearah Hangeng.

"Kan sudah kukatakan aku tak tahu, ce-re-wet." Balas Yunho sinis.

"Yunho payah." Balas Kibum dengan nada suaranya yang lucu.

"Aish kalian, aku pergi saja dari pada stress." Seru Yunho yang langsung beranjak meninggalkan kedua adiknya.

"Ikut!" Seru Kibum dan Junsu serta lalu berlari mengejar Yunho.

"Jangan berisik." Balas Yunho. Ketiganya pun pergi dari tempat mereka tadi sambil sesekali bercanda dan saling ledek seperti biasa.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 28 April 2013, 7.04 AM

Q & A:

Q: Hemmmm mslh kpn yunjae jatuh cinta kan udh di jwb sm dylan ya sblmnya kl itu terjadi pas kibum udh hamil? Jd ntar yunjae paling blkngan gt nikah dan pnya keturunannya? Terus kl yoosu sndr kpn? Kl sibum kyknya mulai dr skrg" ini ya? Hanchul apa lngsng jatuh cinta pda pandangan pertama? Bkal ada penolakan smua gak sih pda awalnya,kyk di seme island gt?  
A: Pertanyaannya ga akan di jawab semua karena kalau di jawab semua ttar ceritanya jadi nggak rame lagi, yang jelas... yang pertama bakal kawin itu HanChul and yg terakhir YunJae.

Q: mengapa YunJae couplenya baru akan jadi mate selama itu?  
A: Karena di sini ceritanya Yunho itu alfa yang dewasa jadi dia bisa nahan nafsunya karena ego.

Q: Apa di ff ini pnya main couple? Maksud.a couple yg lebih bnyak diceritain. Atau ke4 couple dpt porsi peran sama bnyk?  
A: Keempat couple bakal di kasih porsi peran yang sama rata tapi kadar kesulitan jalan cinta beda". Di Sini yg jelas nanti paling mulus jalan cintanya itu HanChul ma Yoosu, paling sulit SiBum ma Chanmin, YunJae rata".

Q: neko itu bukan bahasa jepangnya KUCING ?  
A: iya, neko itu emg bahasa jepangnya kucing. Makanya kan semua penghuni pulau berwuruj setengah manusia n setengah kucing.

Q: Emang lambangnya kaya apa si? Neko-neko kayak gitu makan apa? Mentah ato mateng...?  
A: Lambangnya udh di jelasin di teaser, mereka ya kaya manusia biasa aja Cuma bentuknya setengah manusia n setengah kucing.

Q: klan neco disin tdak ada yank manggil hyung ?  
A: Yeah... #TebarBunga, Ada yang sadar juga ternayata ahaha... Iya kan mereka buka orang korea jadi Dylan ngejabarin mereka dengan pria bukan dengan kata namja. Saya sampai harus baca beberapa kali Cuma buat mastiin nggak ketukar -_- si Dean sih nggak mau baca ulang #CekekDean.

Gomawo buat yang udah Comment chap sebelumnya #DeepBow. Comment lagi ya di chap ini ^_^

Follow Dean dong - Minki_Choi09


	5. Chapter 4

Tittle: Shima no Neko / Neko Island / Cat's Island / Pulau Kucing.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

YunJae

SiBum

HanChul

YooSu

Chap: 4.

Genre: Fantasy, Drama, Romance.

Rated: M.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Siwon, Hangeng, Yoochun & Jaejoong terdampar di sebuah pulau bernama Neko Island. Mereka di sana bertemu dengan manusia kucing, akankah keempatnya jatuh hati dengan para neco? Dan bisakah mereka kembali ke dunia mereka dengan selamat?

_o0o_

Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak upacara pernikahan berlangsung. Di luar masih terdengar keramaian bentuk dari luapan kebahagiaan atas pernikahan Heechul dan Hangeng. Berbeda dengan di luar sana, di dalam kamar kecil yang kini hanya di huni oleh Heechul dan Hangeng tampak sangat sepi apa lagi Hangeng masih tertidur setelah meminum ramuan suci yang tadi Heechul berikan lewat mulut padanya. Heechul sendiri dengan setia menunggu sang alfa bangun dari tidurnya. Malam ini akan menjadi malam pertama mereka, malam dimana akhirnya Heechul memberikan tubuhnya pada orang lain, malam untuk pertama kali dia akan di buahi. Heechul tampak sangat gugup, ekornya bergerak-gerak gelisah dan sejak tadi ia terus meremas kedua tangannya.

"Ugh..." Terdengar lenguhan pelan membuat tubuh Heechul mematung. Tampaknya Hangeng mulai sadar dari tidurnya tadi, Heechul pun dengan segera menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah bangun, kau tak apa bukan?" Tanya Heechul khawatir. Hangeng tampaknya belum sepenuhnya sadar, "Kau haus? Mau minum?" tanya Heechul yang langsung mengambilkan segelas air yang sudah di siapkan oleh orang tuanya tadi.

"Kau... Kenapa aku terikat?" tanya Hangeng saat ia sadar kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat pada masing-masing sisi tempat tidur membentuk huruf X.

"Tenanglah, aku tak akan melukaimu. Kau minum saja dulu." Balas Heechul, walau ragu akhirnya Hangeng meminum sedikit air yang Heechul berikan karena tengorokannya terasa kering.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku sebenarnya?" tanya Hangeng seraya menatap Heechul tajam. Mendengar pertanyaan Hangeng membuat Heechul sedikit takut.

"Aku... Aku ingin kau membuahiku." Balas Heechul cepat. Hangeng tampak terkejut mendengar jawaban Heechul tadi.

"Apa? Membuahi? Maksudmu?" Tanya Hangeng tak mengerti.

"Aku ingin kau memberiku keturunan." Jelas Heechul membuat wajah Hangeng memucat. Heechul tampak sedikit takut tapi akhirnya ia segera meraih gelas lainnya yang di berikan kedua orang tuanya tadi, galas yang sesungguhnya berisikan ramuan aphrodisiac. Setelah meminum habis ramuan tadi Heechul langsung naik keatas ranjang, mengangkangi tubuh Hangeng lalu mendudukinya.

"Yack! Apa yang kau laku... Ugh..." Tampaknya ramuan yang Hangeng minum mulai bekerja, tubuhnya terasa panas dan ia benar-benar sangat bergairah saat ini. Tak berbeda dengan Hangeng, Heechul pun mulai merasakan reaksi yang sama.

Dengan perlahan Heechul membuka ikatan tali obi yang melilit di bajunya setelah terlepas ia langsung membuka pakaiannya tadi membuat Hangeng bisa melihat betapa mulusnya kulit tubuh Heechul, Heechul tak mengenakan apa pun lagi saat ini kecuali kimono yang masih menyangkut di kedua lengannya. Hangeng yang tengah dikendalikan oleh nafsu tampak tak tahan melihat tubuh Heechul padahal di dalam hatinya ia ingin menolak. Heechul yang tak tahan mulai mengoda Hangeng, di rabanya tubuh atas sang alfa membuat lenguhan pelan keluar dari bibir Hangeng.

Heechul membuka ikatan tali obi Hangeng lalu membuka kimono-nya juga. Ia tersipu malu saat mendapati kejantanan Hangeng yang sudah tegak berdiri sama seperti miliknya apa lagi kejantanan Hangeng berukuran dua kali lebih besar dari miliknya. Erangan Hangeng kembali terdengar ketika Heechul menyentuh miliknya yang jadi sangat sensitif akibat dari minuman yang tadi Heechul berikan. Erangan-erangan tadi semakin terdengar saat Heechul mengerakkan tangannya membuat gerakkan mengocok dan memijat kejantanan Hangeng.

"Ugh... Haa..." Heechul mengecup ujung kejantanan Hangeng sesekali sebelum akhirnya ia memasukkan benda besar, panjang dan keras tadi ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menghisap, mengemut dan terus mengocok kejantanan Hangeng yang semakin lama semakin membesar membuat mulutnya tak sanggup melahap seluruh kejantanan Hangeng tadi, hanya separuh yang berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut Heechul.

Beberapa menit mengorak kejantanan Hangeng, Heechul menghentikan aksinya tadi. Heechul mulai mengelus tubuh polos Hangeng lagi seraya mengecupi leher namja tampan tadi membuat Hangeng kembali mengerang. Heechul mengabil sebuah pisau yang ia letakkan di atas meja tak jauh dari ranjang tempat mereka bermain saat ini. Ia mengunakan pisau tadi untuk memotong tali yang mengikat kedua kaki Hangeng dan tangan kiri sang alfa lalu membuang benda tajam tadi ke lantai. Heechul sengaja tak melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan kanan Hangeng karena ia sedikit takut alfanya tadi akan menolaknya di saat ia tengah terangsang berat seperti saat ini.

Heechul melanjutkan aksinya lagi mengecupi tubuh Hangeng. Di kecup, jilat dan hisapnya perpotongan antara leher dan bahu sang alfa, Heechul membuat beberapa tanda kepemilikan di sana dan siapa yang menyangka kalau Hangeng akan mengigit bahunya dan meninggalkan tanda yang sama di tubuhnya. Heechul melengguh tak kala Hangeng menghisap bahu kiri dan lehernya dengan cukup kuat. Salah satu tangan namja cantik tadi memilin nipple kiri Hangeng membuat sang namja tampan mulai merasakan nikmatnya permainan yang baru mereka mulai. Hangeng yang tak tahan segera menarik tubuh Heechul dengan tangan kirinya membuat dada namja cantik tadi bersentuhan dengan wajahnya, tanpa ragu Hangeng langsung mengecupi dada Heechul membuat sang beta mengerang nikmat.

"Ugh! Arght... haa..." Heechul mengigit bibir bawahnya seraya meremas kedua bahu Hangeng saat namja tampan tadi menjilat nipple kanannya lalu mengigitnya kecil dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Hangeng menghisap kuat nipple Heechul membuat sang beta mati-matian menahan desahannya yang tetap saja keluar dengan bebasnya. Kedua nipple Heechul sudah mengeras sekarang dan kejantanannya sudah sangat tegang akibat ulah Hangeng. Heechul menarik tubuhnya, ia tak sangup kalau terus mendapat rangsangan dari Hangeng yang begitu nikmat membuat seluruh sendi di tubuhnya olah-olah mati rasa saja.

"Ah! Ugh..." Hangeng mengerang kembali ketika Heechul mengerkakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya membuat kejantanan Hangeng bergesekan dengan butt-nya yang padat. Setelah puas mengoda Hangeng, Heechul meraih kejantanan sang alfa, mengocoknya sesaat lalu mengarahkan ujung kejantanan Hangeng tepat di bibir lubang sengamanya yang terasa gatal dan mengeluarkan banyak cairan kental. Dengan perlahan Heechul memasukkan kejantanan Hangeng ke dalam lubang sengamanya yang masih terasa rapat, terkadang ia terlihat meringis menahan sakit saat benda milik sang alfa mulai memenuhi lubangnya.

"Ugh... Arght..." Erang keduanya saat Heechul berhasil memasukan kejantanan Hangeng ke dalam lubang sengamanya dengan paksa, terlihat setetes air mata mengalir dari manik Heechul. Rasa sakit dan perih begitu Heechul rasakan pada lubangnya kini, ia masih terdiam walau tubuhnya dan hangeng sudah menyatu sekarang.

"Ugh..." Setelah rasa sakitnya sedikit mereda Heechul sedikit menarik keluar kenjantanan Hangeng lalu memasukkannya lagi, terlihat gumpalan darah menempel di kejantanan Hangeng setiap kali Heechul memompa tubuhnya sendiri. Heechul melakukan gerakan naik-turun dan maju-mundur membuat kejantanan sanga alfa terus bergerak mengobok-obok lubangnya.

"Ha... haaa... ugh... haa... haa..." Suara deru nafas dan erangan keduanya terdengar saling berlomba-lomba. Heechul masih mengerakkan tubuhnya bahkan Hangeng pun ikut mengerakkan pinggangnya dengan cepat membuat kejantannya mengenai prostat Heechul berkali-kali membuat namja cantik tadi mengeluh bahkan terkadang sampai mengigit pundaknya karena tak tahan dengan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan.

"Arght!" Heechul mengerang panjang saat ia mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya, cairan kental tampak membasahi dada Hangeng sekarang. Hangeng masih terus mengerakkan pinggangnya membuat kejantanannya terus menyodok lubang Heechul bahkan saat sang beta tengah dalam masa kenikmatan mendapat klimaks pertamnya.

"Ahhh... aaahhh... haa.. haaa... aaahh..." Erang Heechul saat dengan berutal Hangeng mengobok-obok lubangnya. Terlihat Hangeng akan mencapai klimaksnya juga dan benar saja karena tak lama ia menyentak kuat kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Heechul dan menyemprotkan benihnya jauh ke dalam tubuh sang beta.

Belum lama setelah keduanya mendapatkan klimaks pertama mereka keduanya memulai permainan baru mereka lagi, tampaknya reaksi ramuan yang kedua orang tua Heechul berikan belum juga habis khasiatnya. Erangan dan desahan pun terus terdengar dari dalam kamar pengantin tadi membuat siapa saja orang di luar sana yang lewat di dekat kamar mereka akan tersipu malu mendengar suara-suara penuh gairah pasangan pengantin baru ini.

_o0o_

Penasaran dan rasa ingin tahu yang begitu tinggi itulah yang sejak tadi di rasakan Kibum dan Junsu saat mereka melewati kamar penganti sang kakak hingga akhirnya mereka berdua berakhir di sini. Mengintip apa yang tengah di lakukan Heechul dan Hangeng di malam pengantin mereka ini.

"Junsu, apa yang sedang Heechul lakukan bersama manusia itu?" Tanya Kibum polos. Saat ini Kibum dan Junsu sedang mengintip dari sela-sela lubang di jendela kamar saudara tertua mereka. Awalnya ia dan Junsu sedang melintas di dekat kamar Heechul dan mendapati suara erangan dan desahan yang membuat keduanya penasaran lalu memutuskan untuk mengintip.

"Aku juga kurang tahu, mungkin itu yang dinamakan pembuahan." Balas Junsu yang masih terus melihat apa yang Heechul dan Hangeng lakukan, mereka sudah mengintip sejak tadi bahkan sejak Sebelum Heechul memasukkan milik sang suami ke dalam lubang sengamanya.

"Seperti yang para neco lakukan bersama pasangan mereka di masa heat?" Tanya Kibum lagi, ia menatap Junsu dengan wajah super polosnya yang membuat para alfa sering gemas dan berharap Kibum segera mendapatkan masa heatnya agar salah satu dari mereka bisa menjadi mate Kibum kelak.

"Iya, kurasa. Aku juga belum pernah melakukannya." Balas Junsu santai.

"Junsu, apa Heechul tak merasa sakit saat lubang sengamanya di masuki benda milik manusia itu?" Tanya Kibum, ia kembali mengingat saat pertama kali Heechul memasukkan milik Hangeng ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Entahlah, sepertinya tidak karena banyak yang bilang itu nikmat." Balas Junsu kurang yakin karena dirinya juga belum pernah melakukannya.

"Tapi Heechul mengeluarkan darah dan meringis seperti orang yang kesakitan." Kibum memasang wajah ngerinya saat mengingat Heechul yang berdarah.

"Tapi dia juga mendesah nikmat dan terus mengerakkan tubuhnya Kibum." Balas Junsu polos.

"Jadi itu tak sakit tapi nikmat?" Seru Kibum menyimpulkan.

"Sudah ku katakan aku tak tahu Kibum, aku belum pernah melakukannya. Kau ini cerewet sekali seperti Yunho saja." Kesal Junsu karena dia tak tahu apa-apa dan dia juga selalu melewati masa heatnya begitu saja.

"Kau juga menyebalkan seperti Yunho." Balas Kibum sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Keduanya terdiam sesaat lalu kembali mengintip Heechul lagi tapi belum lama tiba-tiba mata keduanya di tutup seseorang.

"Ternyata di sini kalian berdua. Ayo pergi, tak baik mengintip apa yang sedang saudara kalian lakukan di kamarnya bersama sang alfa." Seru seseroang yang Kibum dan Junsu kenali sebagai Yunho. Yunho pun langsung menyeret kedua adiknya menjauhi kamar Heechul tanpa melepas bekapan tangannya di mata kedua adiknya tadi.

"Lepas Yunho, aku bisa jatuh kalau kau menyeretku sambil menutup mataku seperti ini." Seru Junsu kesal. Yunho pun segera melepaskan tangannya saat mereka bertiga sudah berada jauh dari kamar Heechul.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Ucap Yunho saat Kibum dan Junsu menatapnya tajam.

"Kau menganggu tahu." Seru Junsu dan Kibum serta.

"Kalian juga akan merasakannya kalau punya pasangan nanti jadi buat apa mengintip orang lain begitu." Balas Yunho santai sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala kedua adiknya.

"Yunho apa melakukan sesuatu seperti yang Heechul lakukan itu sakit?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba dengan polosnya membuat Yunho mendelikkan matanya lucu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu Kibum?" tanya Yunho balik.

"Karena aku bingung. Heechul mengeluarkan darah tapi dia tetap melakukannya dan terus mendesah-desah dengan kencang." Balas Kibum dengan nada suara yang lucu, Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah sang adik yang tengah penasaran.

"Aku tak tahu karena aku bukan beta dan belum punya pasangan. Tapi dari yang kudengar awalnya memang sakit tapi setelahnya akan terasa nikmat." Jelas Yunho, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Begitu, pantas saja Heechul meringis di awal tapi terus mendesah sampai akhir." Sahut Kibum polos.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Kau takut melakukannya dengan alfamu nanti?" tanya Yunho mengoda Junsu yang sejak tadi diam.

"Siapa bilang, aku hanya sedang berfikir saja." Balas Junsu sinis.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berfikir, sudah ayo pergi tadi raja dan ratu mencari kita sepertinya mereka ingin merayakan pernikahan Heechul dan manusia itu bersama-sama." Ajak Yunho yang kembali menarik kedua adiknya pergi, dengan malas Kibum dan Junsu pun mengikuti saudaranya tadi padahal sebenarnya mereka masih penasaran apa saja yang akan Heechul lakukan bersama alfa barunya.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 15 April 2013, 10.20 AM.

Maaf lama menunggu FF.a update, Kita (Dean ma Dylan) lagi sibuk al.a. Dylan sibuk ma pekerjaannya sedangkan Dean mau UAS jadi pada nggak sempat ngetik FF. Chap ini ngebuatnya hampir dua bulan yang lalu tp belum di baca ulang, nggak sempat jadi kalau ada typos maaf yah. N buat FF SiBum "Madararui" maaf banyak Typos.a salahkan kita berdua deh. Yg buat FF.a Dean, awal.a mau buat SiBum tapi Dylan maunya YunJae jadi di edit YunJae tapi kata Dean bagusan SiBum jadi di edit lagi jadi SiBum makanya Typos bertebaran dimana". Mianhae ne #DeepBow.

Q & A:

Q: mslh yg ribet itu adalah mslh cintanya sibum sm changmin. Jd changmin suka sm kibum jg gt?  
A: Aniya tar Changmin bakal kita kasih uke tersendiri.

Q: Si Kapan Update.a?  
A: Yang minta SI sabar dulu ya. Paling kalau sempat ngetik mau ngetik FF SiBum yang 'Mianhae!' ma FF YunJae yang 'Beautiful Mommy For Jung's Twin'. Mianhae maunya di buat 1 chapter lagi tp kalau kepanjangan tar di jadiin dua Chapter aja.

Q: Changmin itu siapa?  
A: Maknae-nya DB5K.

Q: jd heechul ne yg jd raja nanti x?  
A: Ne... karena Heechul yang paling tua.

Q: Btw yang ngerjain Q&A dylan oppa ya?  
A: Ga juga, tergantung yang update siapa. Kali ini yang update Dean ^_^

Q: bangsa neko sifat'y sma ga kya kucing, yg suka ngelus2 sma mjikan..?  
A: Ga, wujudnya aja yg kaya kucing tapi selebihnya lebih kaya manusia. lebih tepatnya kaya suku" pedalaman gitu.

Q: apa di cerita ini ada sedikit 'hurt'nya kyk onkey di seme island  
A: Kayanya kalau FF buatan kita (Khususnya Dean) kalau nggak di kasih bumbu" hurt tuh nggak asik deh.

Q: Kok aku rada kurang ngerti ya... Kurungannya itu diletakkin di aula gitu? Kok WonJaeChun bisa liat tu couple Hanchul nikah?  
Kukira neko2 perlu makanan khusus kayak kucing  
A: Ga di aula tapi kaya di lapangan yang di sekelilingnya banyak pohon, terus HanChul nikah di atas altar (Bentuk altarnya piramid, kaya bangunan candi gitu) n kurungannya para manusia ada di setiap sudut piramid tadi. Mereka bentuknya aja ky kucing tp selebihnya lebih kaya manusia.

Q: banyak yang nanya soal ramuan suci n kenapa Hangeng pingsan.  
A: ramuan sucinya ga ngeefek apa" kok n Hangeng pingsan cuma karena shock di cium Heechul. Maklum dia straight tiba" di cium ma namja berwujud setengah manusia setangah kucing

Follow Dean ne... - Minki_Choi09


	6. Chapter 5

Tittle: Shima no Neko / Neko Island / Cat's Island / Pulau Kucing.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

YunJae

SiBum

HanChul

YooSu

Chap: 5.

Genre: Fantasy, Drama, Romance.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Siwon, Hangeng, Yoochun & Jaejoong terdampar di sebuah pulau bernama Neko Island. Mereka di sana bertemu dengan manusia kucing, akankah keempatnya jatuh hati dengan para neco? Dan bisakah mereka kembali ke dunia mereka dengan selamat?

_o0o_

Malam berganti pagi dengan begitu cepat, kedua pasangan baru kita terlihat masih nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Heechul memeluk tubuh Hangeng dengan begitu mesra dan hangeng melingkarkan lengan kirinya di pinggang Heechul, tangan kanan Hangeng masih terikat sejak semalam bahkan di saat mereka tidur. Tubuh keduanya masih polos, hanya tertutupi selimut putih yang ternodai darah kesucian Heechul dan cairan cinta keduanya.

"Ugh..." Lenguh Heechul saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya, ia tersenyum tipis melihat wajah tertidur sang alfa yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya bahkan ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Hangeng menerpa wajahnya. Perlahan Heechul memberanikan diri menyentuh dan mengelus pipi Hangeng tapi tindakannya tadi malah membuat Hangeng terbangun.

"Maaf membuatmu terbangun, kalau kau masih lelah tidurlah lagi." Ucap Heechul lembut. Hangeng tampak meringis menahan rasa pusing di kepalanya akibat dari obat perangsang yang di minumnya semalam dan kegiatan yang ia lakukan bersama Heechul hingga tadi subuh.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?" Pinta Hangeng, Heechul terdiam tampaknya ia menolak melepaskan ikatan Hangeng, "Tanganku terasa mati rasa, kumohon." Pinta Hangeng.

"Tunggu, Arght!" Pekik Heechul saat merasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuh dan pingangnya saat dengan tiba-tiba ia beranjak mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Hangeng heran.

"Tak apa, tunggulah sebentar." Bohong Heechul, ia segera memasang kimono-nya dengan asal-asalan lalu beranjak dari atas ranjang memunggut pisau yang semalam ia lempar ke lantai dengan susah payah karena rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya semakin menjadi saat ia menunduk. Wajah Heechul merona merah saat ia merasakan banyak cairan keluar dari dalam lubangnya, ia tak bodoh, Heechul tahu betul cairan apa itu.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hangeng mengembalikan Heechul ke dunia nyata lagi setelah sesaat sempat terdiam melamun.

"Iya tak apa, maaf," Balas Heechul yang langsung memutuskan tali yang mengikat tangan Hangeng. Setelah tangannya terlepas Hangeng dengan cepat memijatnya karena tangannya tadi benar-benar sakit dan hampir mati rasa, "Aku keluar sebentar kau tetaplah di sini." Ucap Heechul yang langsung beranjak meninggalkan Hangeng sendiri. Tak lama ia kembali dengan sebuah guci kecil berisi air dan sebuah kain.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Hangeng saat Heechul mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang, ia langsung menarik tubuhnya hingga terduduk.

"Membersihkan tubuhmu." Balas Heechul sambil mencelupkan kain kering di tangannya ke dalam guci berisi air yang di bawanya tadi.

"Tak perlu." Jawab Hangeng ketus.

"Tapi tubuhmu pasti lengket dan kau jadi tak nyaman." Balas Heechul yang mulai mengelap tubuh sang alfa, awalnya Hangeng ingin menolak lagi tapi melihat tatapan Heechul akhirnya ia memilih mengalah. Heechul memberishkan tubuh Hangeng dengan teliti dan lembut, ia membasuh dada sang alfa hingga benar-benar bersih dan tak lengket oleh cairan cinta lagi seperti sebelumnya. Tapi saat Heechul ingin membersihkan bagian bawah tubuh Hangeng, namja tampan tadi dengan cepat mencegahnya.

"Biar aku saja." Seru Hangeng menjawab tatapan bertanya Heechul, ia dengan cepat merampas kain yang Heechul pegang sebelum namja cantik di depannya itu mengeluarkan suara protes lagi. Kali ini Heechul mengalah, ia membiarkan Hangeng membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri. Selama Hangeng membasuh tubuhnya Heechul keluar dari dalam kamar lagi dan kembali dengan dua nampan makanan serta minuman.

"Kau pasti lapar, ayo makan bersama." Ajak Heechul, ia menata makanan tadi di atas sebuah meja kecil dengan dua buah bangku mengelilinginya. Hangeng awalnya ingin menolak tapi karena sejak kemarin siang ia belum makan lagi mau tak mau akhirnya ia beranjak dari atas ranjang juga setelah membenarkan kimono yang di gunakannya.

"Lepas saja baju itu, pakailah yang ini." Ucap Heechul sambil memberikan kimono bersih pada Hangeng. Heechul tahu Hangeng tak akan nyaman mengunakan Kimono yang semalam terkena lelehan cairan cinta mereka. Hangeng mengambil Kimono tadi lalu mengunakannya dan memberikan kimono kotornya pada Heechul.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Hangeng pelan, Heechul tersenyum manis padanya sebagai balasan.

"Ayo makan." Ajak Heechul, di tariknya tangan Hangeng dan mendudukannya di salah satu kursi. Heechul pun segera duduk di seberang Hangeng, Heechul terlihat meringis menahan sakit saat ia mencoba duduk membuat hangeng heran.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Hangeng, Heechul mengelengkan kepalanya malu ia tak mau mengatakan kalau lubangnya berdenyut sakit saat ini tapi tanpa di beritahu pun tampaknya Hangeng sudah mengerti karena itu dia tak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Setelahnya mereka berdua pun memulai sarapan pagi pertama mereka bersama-sama.

"Namaku Heechul, kau?" Tanya Heechul malu-malu.

"Hangeng." Jawab Hangeng ketus, Heechul tampak terdiam mendengar jawaban bernada tak bersahabat dari Hangeng tadi. Heechul tahu kalau alfa-nya ini tak suka padanya, "Aku ingin mandi." Ucap Hangeng sambil menikmati makanannya.

"Kau tak boleh keluar dari dalam ruangan ini." Balas Heechul yang makan dengan perlahan sambil menahan rasa sakit di bagain bawah tubuhnya.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin mengurungku sampai mati di sini?" Tanya Hangeng tak suka.

"Bukan begitu, kita baru menikah semalam. Kau baru di bolehkan keluar paling tidak minggu depan." Jelas Heechul, ia tampak tak berani menatap mata Hangeng yang kini menatapnya tajam. Entah kenapa Heechul yang biasanya galak, cerewet dan keras kepala tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Heechul yang lemah lembut seperti saat ini ketika di depan sang alfa.

"Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku di sini." Kesal hangeng seraya memanting alat makannya membuat Heechul terlonjak kaget.

"Bukan begitu, kumohon bersabarlah. Ini hanya tradisi klan-ku saja, kuharap kau mengerti." Balas Heechul, Hangeng yang kesal pun tak membalas lagi. Ia lebih memilih melanjutkan makannya dalam diam membuat Heechul merasa sangat bersalah.

_o0o_

Hampir di setiap saat Kibum memiliki waktu sengang selalu di habiskannya untuk mengunjungi kurungan di mana Siwon berada, entah itu sekedar untuk membawakan makanan atau hanya menatap namja tampan tadi. Dan hal itu cukup menganggu Siwon, awalnya Siwon memang takut pada Kibum tapi lama kelamaan ia malah kesal dengan neco satu itu pasalnya Kibum jadi seperti seorang stalker yang suka membuntutinya.

"Aish... Kau lagi." Seru Siwon saat melihat wajah cerah Kibum yang datang mendekati kurungannya, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Hampir setiap saat kau selalu datang kemari tanpa melakukan apa pun." Tanya Siwon, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di salah satu dinding kurungan yang terbuat dari rangkaian kayu-kayu tadi dan tak lagi takut saat di dekati Kibum.

"Untukmu, aku sengaja memetiknya tadi," Kibum memberikan sebuah apel tapi Siwon tak juga beranjak mengambilnya, "Kau tak mau?" Tanya Kibum bingung.

"Kalau tak mau ya buatku saja." Sambung Kibum, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir kurungan membelakangi Siwon lalu memakan apel yang tadi akan ia berikan pada Siwon sambil menatap langit cerah di atasnya.

"Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Siwon sambil menatap punggung kecil Kibum.

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" Tanya Kibum balik. Siwon mendesah kesal melihat tingkah Kibum.

"Kau! Kalian semua! Apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan dari kami?" Tanya Siwon kesal.

"Tak ada." Balas Kibum singkat dan tentu saja semakin membuat Siwon kesal. Siwon mendekati Kibum dengan perlahan dan tanpa aba-aba langsung mencekik leher Kibum dari belakang. Kibum yang tak tahu tampak terkejut dan mencoba memberontakkan dirinya tapi yang ada Siwon malah menarik tubuhnya kebelakang hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding kurungan.

"Kalau kalian tak menginginkan apa pun dari kami kenapa kalian menyandera kami." Tanya Siwon yang semakin kencang mencekik Kibum.

"Le... Pas... Sa... Kit... Ugh..." Kibum terus memberontakkan tubuhnya hingga akhirnya Siwon melepaskan cekikkannya saat Kibum meyikut dengan keras perut namja tampan tadi. Keduanya pun tampak kesakitan, Kibum mencoba menghirup nafas sebanyak mungkin sedangkan Siwon mengerang sakit sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kau..." Serang Siwon kesal sambil sesekali meringis sakit. Kibum menatap sedih pada Siwon, ia sedih atas apa yang Siwon lakukan padanya tadi tapi dia juga sedikit karena Siwon kesakitan akibat pukulannya.

"Jahat! Kau jahat!" Seru Kibum berteriak.

Deg!

Entah kenapa dada Siwon berdetak kencang saat mendengar Kibum mengatakan hal tadi. Siwon pun segera menatap Kibum yang kini meneteskan air matanya, ada perasaan aneh lainnya yang Siwon rasakan saat melihat Kibum menangis tapi ia tak tahu apa itu. Belum sempat Siwon ingin mengeluarkan kata-katanya Kibum sudah berlari menjauh.

_o0o_

Yunho tampak berjalan dengan kesal mencari di mana kedua adiknya kini berada, setiap pagi kedua adik kecilnya memang selalu menghilang dan kalau tak di cari keduanya pasti akan melewatkan sarapan pagi mereka bahkan bisa sampai melewatkan makan siang juga. Semalam ia sudah berpesan pada kedua adiknya untuk tak pergi kemana-mana pagi ini karena kedua orang tua mereka ingin sarapan bersama tapi yang ada saat ia mendatangi kedua kamar adiknya tak seorang pun ada di dalam bahkan para pelayan tak ada yang tahu ke mana mereka pergi dan sejak kapan.

Yunho tak tahu kenapa kakinya tiba-tiba membawanya melangkah menuju altar, padahal ia jarang sekali kesana kalau bukan karena ada alasan khusus. Yunho memang jarang kesana karena jalan menuju altar harus melewati sebuah pasar kecil di mana di sana banyak terdapat beta neco yang berisik dan sering menganggunya. Maklum saja, Yunho itu alfa berwajah tampan dengan banyak pengemar.

Sesampainya di altar Yunho memutuskan untuk memerikas keadaan ketiga tawanan yang di tangkapnya dua malam sebelumnya. Karena ia datang terlalu pagi Yoochun dan Jaejoong tampak masih tidur di dalam kurungan mereka. Yunho sempat terpesona sesaat saat melihat wajah tertidur Jaejoong. Jujur saja menurut Yunho, Jaejoong memang memiliki wajah yang cantik seperti saudaranya tapi tak sedikit pun kecantikan Jaejoong membuatnya tertarik karena dia memang tak berniat untuk memiliki mate atau jatuh cinta pada seorang beta sebelum perang saudara yang tengah klan-nya hadapi terselesaikan.

'_Dia terlihat lucu saat tertidur dan wajahnya juga cantik walau sedikit pucat.' _Guman Yunho dalam hati sambil terus menatap kearah Jaejoong yang tidur dalam posisi lucunya, _'Dia pasti akan ketakutan dan menangis seperti sebelumnya kalau terbangun dan melihatku.'_Guman Yunho lagi sambil menyungingkan sebuah senyuman manis. Yunho duduk berjongkok di samping kurungan Jaejoong agar ia bisa lebih jelas lagi menatap wajah Jaejoong yang kini berjarak kurang dari setengah meter. Yunho menjulurkan tangannya masuk ke dalam kurungan berniat menyentuh wajah Jaejoong tapi niatnya tadi terhalangi karena ia kaget mendengar namanya di panggil dengan kencang.

"YUNHO!" Teriak Junsu senang saat melihat sosok sang kakak, Yunho yang sudah kembali berdiri pun menghela nafasnya panjang, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriak Junsu lagi, saat ini jaraknya dengan Yunho memang cukup jauh, Junsu sedang ada di atas altar sedangkan Yunho di bawah berada di dekat kurungan Jaejoong.

"Jangan berisik, kalau ingin bicara kemarilah." Seru Yunho dengan nada biasa yang cukup di dengan oleh Junsu. Junsu tersenyum canggung dan segera turun dari atas altar hendak menemui Yunho tapi ia berhenti di tengah-tengah saat melewati kurungan Yoochun dan melihat namja tampan tadi tertidur.

"Dia tidur atau mati?" tanya Junsu yang mendekati kurungan Yoochun, ia sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya untuk lebih jelas menatap Yoochun yang tertidur menyamping kearahnya.

"Arght!" Junsu memekik pelan saat tubuhnya terdorong kearah kurungan hingga benar-benar menempel di sana, beberapa saat yang lalu Kibum lewat di dekatnya sambil menangis dan langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Yunho dan saat Kibum lewat tanpa sengaja mendorong tubuhnya. Yoochun terbangun dan membuka matanya saat mendengar suara berisik, ia sedikit terkejut mendapati wajah Junsu di antara sela-sela jeruji kurungan yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Kau... jelek..." Ucap Yoochun tanpa sadar, Junsu menarik tubuhnya dan menatap marah pada Yoochun.

"Kau... apa kau bilang, kau yang jelek tahu." Pekik Junsu tak terima di tatatpnya Yoochun tajam tapi namja tampan tadi tak menangapinya dan malah memutar tubuhnya ke hadapan lain untuk kembali melanjutkan tidurnya lagi dan tentu saja hal itu malah membuat Junsu semakin kesal, "Hei! Kau, aku sedang bicara denganmu." Omel Junsu.

"Berisik! Kau menganggu tidurku saja dengan suara bebekmu itu, sudah pergi sana bawa jauh-jauh suara bebekmu." Seru Yoochun tanpa merubah posisinya, Junsu tampak semakin kesal saja apa lagi ia di katai bebek oleh Yoochun.

"Yack! Kau jidat lebar, kemari kau. Akan ku hajar kau sampai mati." Seru Junsu mengoyang-goyang kurungan Yoochun. Yoochun yang ikut kelas karena di katai balik oleh Junsu pun akhirnya meladeni namja cantik tadi hingga terjadilah pertengkaran ala anak-anak di antara keduanya. Di saat Junsu dan Yoochun sibuk bertengkar, Yunho dan Kibum sudah beranjak dari sana sejak tadi dan Jaejoong pun terbangun mendapati Yoochun dan Junsu yang berisik. Jaejoong tersenyum saat melihat dua orang kekanakan di depannya saat ini.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_


	7. Chapter 6

Tittle: Shima no Neko / Neko Island / Cat's Island / Pulau Kucing.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

YunJae

SiBum

HanChul

YooSu

Other Cast:

Shim Changmin

Cho Kyuhyun

?

Chap: 6.

Genre: Fantasy, Drama, Romance.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Siwon, Hangeng, Yoochun & Jaejoong terdampar di sebuah pulau bernama Neko Island. Mereka di sana bertemu dengan manusia kucing, akankah keempatnya jatuh hati dengan para neco? Dan bisakah mereka kembali ke dunia mereka dengan selamat?

_o0o_

Ini adalah malam ketiga setelah pernikahan Heechul dan Hangeng terjadi, pesta kebahagiaan atas pernikahan mereka pun masih terus berlanjut bahkan terkesan semakin meriah hingga mereka melupakan satu hal paling penting, kewaspadaan. Para neko terlihat sangat menikmati keramaian yang mereka perbuat hingga tanpa sadar kalau sejak kemarin mereka telah diintai oleh pihak musuh yang memanfaatkan konsidi lalai mereka.

"Pasukan sudah berada ditempat mereka masing-masing, tinggal menunggu perintah darimu saja baru mereka mulai menyerang." Ucap seorang neko yang memiliki bulu berwarna hitam kelam dibagian telinga dan ekornya serta memiliki tanda titik dua di keningnya.

"Suruh mereka mulai menyerang, Kyu." Balas neko bertubuh tinggi yang terlihat angkuh tadi pada neko berbulu hitam yang bernama Kyuhyun. Setelah mendapat perintah dari sang pemimpin Kyuhyun langsung menyuruh pasukannya menyerang desa yang menjadi daerah kekuasaan Heechul dan saudaranya.

Changmin, neko bertubuh tinggi dan terlihat angkuh tadi tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat pasukannya dengan mudah menjatuhkan lawan mereka. Dengan kemenangan pasti ditangannya Changmin mengeluarkan pedangnya lalu berjalan masuk kewilayah desa, satu demi satu lawannya ia tundukkan dengan mudah.

Yunho sedang berbincang dengan kedua orangtuanya saat perang pecah dalam hitungan detik saja. Yunho segera keluar bersama kedua orangtuanya dan mulai membantu rakyatnya melawan musuh yang tiba-tiba menyerang disaat mereka lengah.

Kibum sudah tertidur nyenyak ketika keributan mulai terdengar diluar sana, Junsu berada didekat Kibum disaat yang sama. Sejak kemarin Junsu memang terus menemani Kibum yang terlihat tak bersemangat setelah insiden yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Siwon. Merasa ada hal yang tak beres Junsu segera membangunkan Kibum, keduanya pun langsung keluar rumah dan mendapati banyak rakyat klannya yang terluka bahkan tak sedikit yang meninggal. Musuh menyerang, itulah kesimpulan yang mereka ambil sebelum akhirnya mereka terpaksa mengangkat pedang ikut melawan musuh mereka.

Heechul tengah tertidur didalam pelukan sang suami saat suara teriakan diluar sana semakin terdengar dengan nyarin. Merasa ada hal yang aneh Hangeng segera membangunkan Heechul, keduanya langsung berpakaian lengkap dan keluar dari dalam kamar mereka. Tapi baru juga beberapa langkah seorang musuh tiba-tiba menebaskan pedangnya pada Hangeng yang membuat pria tampan tadi kaget hingga terjatuh ke tanah, untung saja Heechul dengan cepat menolong sang suami hingga bukan Hangeng yang terluka tapi musuh mereka tadi. Heechul memberi Hangeng sebuah pedang untuk pertahanan diri, tapi Hangeng malah menatap bingung pada sang istri. Tak ada waktu menjelaskan masalah yang tengah terjadi sekarang Heechul langsung menarik tangan Hangeng pergi berusaha mencari dimana sosok Yunho berada walau harus melawan beberapa neko yang tak bisa dikatakan lemah apa lagi ia harus melindungi Hangeng disaat yang bersamaan.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar ketakutan saat melihat perkelahian sengit disekitarnya, bahkan rasa takut yang ia rasakan lebih dari saat pertama ia melihat para neko beberapa hari yang lalu apa lagi saat melihat tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa disekitar kurungannya. Melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang tak baik membuat Yoochun sangat khawatir apa lagi Jaejoong mulai menangis histeris saat tubuhnya terciprat oleh darah seorang neko. Yoochun yang menghawatirkan keadaan Jaejoong berusaha menghancurkan pintu kurungannya dengan pedang yang tak sengaja terjatuh didekat kurungannya. Setelah berhasil menghancurkan pintu kurungan Yoochun segera keluar dan berusaha menolong Jaejoong yang menangis memanggil namanya.

"Chunnie Hyung, aku takut." Jaejoong langsung memeluk tubuh Yoochun erat saat ia terbebas dari dalam kurungan.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini Joongie." Ucap Yoochun yang menarik tubuh Jaejoong bersembunyi diantara tumpukan kayu-kayu kering.

"Tapi Siwon Hyung dan Hangeng Hyung bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong yang masih terisak pelan.

"Aku akan mencari mereka. Kau larilah kedalam hutan dan cari tempat persembunyian disana. Hyung akan menyusulmu setelah membebaskan Siwon dan Hangeng." Balas Yoochun, dengan cepat Jaejoong mengelengkan kepalanya menolak saran Yoochun tadi.

"Aku tak ingin berpisah dari Hyung, aku takut." Seru Jaejoong yang kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Bawa ini dan kau akan baik-baik saja Joongie," Yoochun memberi pedang yang dibawanya pada Jaejoong tapi Jaejoong masih menolaknya, "Kau ingin Siwon Hyung selamat bukan? Kalau begitu turuti kata-kata Hyung, lari dan cari tempat bersembunyi." Balas Yoochun yang menarik Jaejoong dari tempat persembunyian mereka tadi.

"Hyung aku..."

BRUK!

Belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya seseorang sudah terlebih dahulu menabrak tubuhnya dan Yoochun membuat Yoochun dan sosok tadi jatuh ke tanah dan Jaejoong tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"LARI JAE! LARI!" Perintah Yoochun sedikit membentak, walau enggan Jaejoong pun segera lari masuk kedalam hutan yang terlihat gelap gulita sambil membawa sebuah pedang ditangannya.

"Menyingkir dariku!" Seru sosok yang tadi menabrak Yoochun kesal sosok yang tak lain adalah Junsu. Junsu segera bangkit dari jatuhnya seraya menyeka darah disudut bibirnya, "Aku belum kalah!" Ucap Junsu pada neko berbulu hitam yang tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Tak lama lagi!" Seru Kyuhyun santai lalu menyerang Junsu, perkelahian sengit pun terjadi antara dua mantan sahabat tadi. Yoochun hanya bisa bersembunyi sambil melihat perkelahian antara Junsu dan Kyuhyun sambil mencoba mencari dimana sosok Siwon dan Hangeng berada.

Walau dulu pernah bersahabat Junsu bukanlah lawan yang sepadan untuk Kyuhyun, kemampuan Junsu masih jauh dibawah kemampuannya dan disaat seperti inilah Junsu baru menyalahkan dirinya karena terus bermain dan tak pernah mendengarkan perkataan Yunho untuk terus melatih kemampuan berpedangnya.

TRANG!

Pedang milik Junsu terlepas dari tangan pemiliknya seiring dengan tubuh Junsu yang membentur tanah setelah mendapat tendangan keras diperut dari Kyuhyun. Junsu terlihat terbatuk-batuk sesaat, Kyuhyun mendekatinya dan menendangnya lagi.

"Kau tak pernah berubah, tetap lemah seperti biasa," Ledek Kyuhyun yang menginjak dada Junsu dengan kaki kanannya, Junsu memalingkan wajahnya tak berniat menatap kearah Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun mengunakan ujung pedangnya membuat Junsu menatap kearah dirinya, "Kau tetap sombong walau nyawamu ada diujung pedangku huh!" Seru Kyuhyun kesal, Junsu tak menjawab ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya membuat Kyuhyun semakin murka, "KAU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MATI DITANGANKU?!" Seru Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat tinggi pedangnya berniat menusuk Junsu.

BRUK!

Tubuh Kyuhyun terjatuh kesamping, lengan kirinya sedikit terasa sakit setelah dipukul keras oleh Yoochun dengan balok kayu. Kyuhyun mengerang kesal saat melihat Yoochun membantu Junsu berdiri.

"Manusia? Kau tak malu ditolong oleh seorang manusia?" Ledek Kyuhyun pada Junsu yang menatap tajam kearahnya, "Dan Kau! Kau menantangku dengan sebuah kayu? Cari mati!" Ucap Kyuhyun kesal, ia segera menyerang Junsu dan Yoochun yang terlihat menantangnya.

Junsu langsung mendorong Yoochun menjauh ketika Kyuhyun menyabetkan pedangnya hingga akhirnya bukan Yoochun yang terkena sabetan pedang Kyuhyun tapi bahu kiri Junsu. Junsu meringis sakit saat darah segar dengan deras mengalir dari luka akibat sabetan pedang tadi, Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam ia terus melawan Junsu yang terus mencoba menghinda walau tanpa pedang ditangannya dan bahu yang terluka.

Junsu mulai lelah dan terpojok membuat peluang besar bagi Kyuhyun untuk mengakhiri permainan kecil mereka, pedang Kyuhyun hampir saja menusuk dada Junsu kalau saja Yunho tak segera datang membantu. Kini Kyuhyun dan Yunho saling beradu pedang, Kyuhyun terlihat susah mengimbangi kemampuan berpedang Yunho hingga akhirnya Yunho berhasil menjatuhkan Kyuhyun dan membuat luka robekan diperutnya. Yunho tak membunuh Kyuhyun saat itu juga, dia hanya membuat Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri dengan satu tendangan telak.

Setelah mengalahkan Kyuhyun, Yunho langsung mendekati Junsu yang tengah dipapah Yoochun. Luka yang dialami Junsu memang tak terlalu parah tapi rasa sakit tetap ada apa lagi darah yang keluar dari lukanya cukup banyak.

"Ambil!" Yunho memberi Junsu sebuah pedang yang langsung diambil sang adik, "Dimana Kibum?" Tanya Yunho yang sejak tadi tak kunjung menemukan sosok sang adik.

"Kami berpencar tadi." Jawab Junsu.

"KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANNYA SENDIRI? KAU TAHU KIBUM TAK BISA MENGUNAKAN PEDANG." Bentak Yunho kesal.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK PADAKU!" Balas Junsu kesal pula. Junsu tahu Yunho panik tapi tak bisakah saudara tertuanya tadi tak membentaknya? Hei, dia juga adik Yunho dan sekarang tengah terluka tapi kenapa Yunho malah lebih dulu menanyakan adik kecil mereka bukan menanyakan keadaannya yang terluka.

"Maaf, aku hanya sedikit panik. Kau pergilah kedalam hutan dan cari Kibum, manusia itu sudah tak ada didalam kurungannya dan Kibum pasti ada bersamanya. Aku akan mencari Ayah, Ibu dan Heechul." Ucap Yunho sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Junsu yang langsung berjalan menuju hutan diikuti Yoochun dibelakangnya yang terlihat bingung.

_o0o_

Heechul terlihat kewalahan melawan musuh sambil menjaga Hangeng agar tak terluka. Kalau saja kondisi Heechul sedang fit sudah sejak tadi ia dan Hangeng bisa kabur dengan mudah. Salahkan saja ritual suami-istri yang ia dan Hangeng lakukan terlalu banyak hingga menguras tenaganya. Walaupun Hangeng belum pernah mengunakan pedang sebelumnya tapi disaat gawat seperti saat ini sebisa mungkin ia membantu Heechul yang tentunya demi menyelamatkan nyawanya sendiri. Hangeng masih ingin kembali kedunianya dalam keadaan hidup, kalau dia mati disini hanya karena seekor kucing bertubuh manusia yang mengaku sebagai istrinya itu bagaimana ia akan kembali kedunianya nanti?

BRUK!

Tubuh Heechul terjatuh ketanah, paha kanannya terkena sabetan pedang yang cukup lebar dan mengeluarkan darah. Heechul sedang melawan dua neko saat Changmin tiba-tiba menyerangnya dari belakang.

"Chang... Changmin." Seru Heechul pelan. Sudah lama ia tak melihat saudara sepupunya itu dan kini mereka bertemu disaat yang tak baik.

"Lama tak bertemu Heechul," Balas Changmin sambil tersenyum sinis pada Heechul, "Kulihat kau sudah memiliki seorang_ mate_ saat ini. Seorang manusia!" Sambung Changmin sambil melirik kearah Hangeng yang berdiri tak jauh dari Heechul sambil mengengam pedangnya erat dengan tangan yang gemetaran. Hangeng yang mendapat tatapan dingin dari Changmin merasa merinding, ia tanpa sadar melangkah maju hendak melawan Changmin tapi sayangnya baru juga ia mengangkat pedangnya Changmin sudah lebih dulu menendang perutnya dengan keras.

Hangeng menjatuhkan pedangnya dan terlihat mengerang sakit sambil memegangi perutnya tak jauh dari tempat Heechul berada. Changmin berjalan perlahan mendekati Hangeng yang bersingut mundur menjauhi Hangeng. Tatapan tajam yang Changmin berikan padanya tentu saja membuat Hangeng ketakutan.

"Aku tak suka seseorang menganggu kesenanganku." Seru Changmin yang mengengam erat pedangnya lalu menebaskannya pada Hangeng. Heechul dengan cepat berlari memeluk sang suami saat Changmin mengangkat pedangnya hingga satu luka baru tercipta dibahu kanan Heechul. Heechul meringis sakit didalam pelukan Hangeng.

"Sepertinya kau begitu mencintai _mate_-mu itu." Ucap Changmin sinis.

"Bunuh aku kalau kau mau tapi biarkan dia pergi. Dia tak ada hubungannya dengan permasalahan diantara klan kita." Balas Heechul sambil menatap Changmin tajam. Changmin tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban dari sang sepupu.

"Kau tak punya hak memilih disini karena aku akan membunuh kalian berdua." Balas Changmin dengan nada mengejeknya. Changmin baru akan menebaskan pedangnya lagi saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditendang dengan cukup keras. Changmin terjatuh ketanah tapi untungnya dia masih sempat menangkis sabetan pedang dari lawannya disaat yang sama kalau tidak sudah bisa dipastikan tubuhnya pasti akan terkoyak oleh pedang sang lawan.

"Bawa Heechul pergi dari sini," Suruh seorang neko dengan warna bulu pirang dibagian telinga dan ekornya pada Hangeng yang malah terdiam memandang neko tadi, "KAU TUNGGU APA LAGI! KUBILANG PERGI!" Seru neko yang tadi menendang Changmin ini berteriak pada Hangeng yang akhirnya sadar dan segera memapah Heechul yang terluka pergi ketempat yang lebih aman. Sepeninggalan Heechul dan Hangeng, neko berwajah cukup cantik tadi mengengam pedangnya erat seraya menatap tajam pada Changmin yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kenapa kau melawanku? Kenapa kau membela mereka bukan membelaku?" Tanya Changmin dengan tatapan terluka. Neko cantik didepan Changmin masih menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh benci yang membuat hati Changmin terluka.

"Aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan." Balas neko cantik tadi dengan nada dingin. Ia dan Changmin berdiri saling berhadapan dan berjarak tak kurang dari tiga meter saja.

"Bukankah kita sahabat?" Tanya Changmin. Changmin yang biasanya angkuh dan keras kepala entah kenapa terkesan melemah bila berhadapan dengan neko cantik yang kini berdiri menatangnya itu.

"Sahabat tak akan menyakiti sahabatnya sendiri." Balas neko cantik tadi sambil berlari mendekati Changmin dan menebaskan pedangnya. Changmin dengan cepat menangkis sabetan pedang yang hampir mengenainya lagi. Suara dentingan-dentingan pedang yang saling beradu terdengan jelas saat keduanya saling menebas satu sama lain.

Jujur saja Changmin tak ingin melukai neko cantik tadi tapi kalau mengingat sang neko yang lebih memihak pada musuhnya membuat Changmin merasa sakit. Changmin memainkan pedangnya dengan lincah membuat sang lawan sedikit kewalahan mengimbangi pergerakannya, disaat ada sedikit celah Changmin menendang perut sang lawan lalu memukul punggungnya dan terakhir kembali menendang perut lawannya lagi hingga akhirnya neko cantik yang menjadi lawannya tadi terjatuh dan memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya.

"Kau yang memaksaku melakukannya." Seru Changmin dengan tatapan mata dan nada dingin sebelum ia kembali memukul neko cantik tadi hingga tak sadarkan diri. Changmin menatap sosok lemah neko yang terbaring didekat kakinya dengan tatapan kekesalan sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat tubuh neko tadi dan membawanya pergi.

_o0o_

Siwon sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak saat para neko mulai saling menebaskan pedang mereka masing-masing yang akhirnya membuat Siwon segera terbangun. Siwon tak tahu dimana dirinya saat ini, ia hanya terus berlari menyelamatkan dirinya sejauh yang dia bisa sesaat setelah ia lolos dari dalam kurungan yang hancur akibat pertarungan para neko didekatnya tadi. Siwon terus berlari masuk kedalam hutan yang gelap dan hanya disinari oleh cahaya bulan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Kenapa mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain?" Tanya Siwon pada dirinya sendiri, ia sudah tak berlari lagi. Siwon sibuk menetraklan nafasnya yang memburu sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya disebuah pohon yang cukup besar, "Aku harus mencari Jaejoong dan yang lain. Semoga saja mereka dalam keadaan baik-baik saja." Siwon kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Walaupun Siwon tak tahu harus pergi kemana ia terus berjalan sambil berharap ia tak akan bertemu para neko lagi dan bisa segera menemukan adik dan sahabatnya.

SRAK!

Siwon menghentikan langkah kakinya saat ia merasakan ada orang lain disekitarnya atau lebih tepatnya disemak-semak yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada saat ini.

"Joongie? Han? Chun?" Panggil Siwon pelan, jantungnya berdetak dengan begitu cepat. Siwon mengambil sebatang ranting pohon yang ukurannya cukup panjang dan berdiameter sedang lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati semak-semak sambil memanggil nama sang adik dan kedua sahabatnya. Satu yang Siwon harapkan saat ini, semoga saja sosok dibalik semak-semak itu bukan seorang neko melainkan salah satu dari tiga orang yang sedang dicarinya.

"Hiya!" Siwon terjatuh karena kaget, tiba-tiba saja seseorang berteriak dan menebaskan pedang kearahnya yang untung saja pedang tadi tak mengenainya sama sekali.

"Kau!" Seru Siwon saat mendapati sosok Kibum tengah memegang pedang dengan tubuh bergetar. Kibum yang sadar kalau orang yang baru diserangnya tadi adalah Siwon langsung menjatuhkan pedangnya dan bergerak mundur sambil meremas kedua tangannya. Kibum terlihat takut dan sedih tak jauh berbeda dari Siwon.

Siwon yang melihat Kibum bergerak mundur ketakutan langsung meraih pedang yang tadi Kibum jatuhkan dan tanpa takut balas menyerang Kibum. Siwon mengayunkan pedangnya pada Kibum, Kibum terjatuh akibat tersandung dan pipi kirinya tergores pedang yang Siwon ayunkan. Siwon terdiam melihat luka yang ia berikan pada Kibum mulai mengeluarkan darah. Siwon tak tahu kenapa hatinya terasa aneh saat melihat tetesan kristal bening mengalir dari kedua manik mata Kibum.

"Aku... Aku..." Siwon terlihat binggung, ia menjatuhkan pedangnya lalu bergerak mendekati Kibum dengan perlahan. Kibum menarik tubuhnya menjauhi Siwon, tampaknya ia takut dengan pria yang disukainya sendiri, "Aku tak bermaksud melukaimu. Kau tak perlu takut padaku. Tadi itu... Tubuhku saja yang bergerak tanpa kusadari." Ucap Siwon yang kini berlutut didepan Kibum yang masih terus mengeluarkan air matanya sambil terisak pelan. Siwon jadi teringat pada sang adik. Apakah Jaejoong sedang menangis ketakutan seperti Kibum saat ini? Pikir Siwon dalam hati.

"Percayalah aku tak akan menyakitimu." Seru Siwon lagi yang tak tega pada Kibum yang masih menangis dengan tubuh bergetar pelan. Kibum benar-benar membuatnya teringat pada Jaejoong saja. Siwon mengulurkan tangannya pada Kibum berharap Kibum tak akan takut padanya.

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba saja Kibum memeluk tubuh Siwon hingga membuat keduanya terbaring ditanah yang penuh dengan dedaunan kering. Kibum memeluk erat tubuh Siwon yang ia timpa dan menangis kencang didada pria tampan tadi. Dengan ragu Siwon mengelus rambut Kibum perlahan mencoba menenangkan sang neko cantik. Siwon merasa sedikit kasihan pada Kibum yang berperilaku seperti sang adik yang begitu manja. Kalau saja Kibum tak mengingatkannya pada sang adik Siwon mana mau repot-repot menenagkan neko tadi.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 10 September 2013, 08.24PM.


End file.
